Targeted by noah
by narikokurayami
Summary: A female who is found in a forest, by Allen, is being targeted by Noah because of her ability to control akuma, people, and sometimes even Noah... I do not own D-grayman! TykiXOC and a little KandaXOC Don't like 'Mary-Sues' don't read!
1. Meetings

I crawled out of the place of my tormentor, that old rotting barn filled too many horrible memories. I entered the forest, already running into an akuma. The disgusting thing leered at me, the somewhat human-ish face changed with each breath. "So you're the one the earl is looking for." It slurred moving closer.

I froze, a shout of warning came from the forest, the creature in front of me exploded, and a thorn-like shaft struck me in the abdomen. As the white haired boy walked over I covered the wound trying not to worry him, _I wanted no sympathy, it would lead to the discovery of me wounds and scars leading to more questions._ The movement shot pain through me.

He noticed my pain, "Are you hurt?" he asked a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to stand, black covered my vision and I fell to the ground hand over my mouth coughing. When I pulled it back it was covered in that all to familiar iron filled fluid, blood. Pain shot through my abdomen, blood soaking my shirt, darkness swept me away.

…

The movement underneath me was abnormal, I woke to a whistle, my chest ached with soreness. A blanket lay over me I slowly shifted upwards looking around the train looking apartment, the white-haired boy slept across from me. I felt the steady rock of the whole car, _we must be on a train_ I thought looking at the sliding door in front of me; I rose up despite the pain.

I opened the door a quietly as a sliding door could be opened and paused to see if he had awakened. He did not stir, I stepped out into the hallway asking for directions to the bathroom and finding it shortly afterwards. Upon reaching the bathroom I closed the door behind me, I found myself wearing a loose fitting shirt blood soaked bandages wrapped tightly around my abdomen. I touched the base of my throat _good the necklace is still there,_ I washed my face getting rid of some of the crusted blood. Bruises covered my neck and chest, all from my tormentor still reminding me, I pulled my raven black hair out of my brownish gold eyes.

A knock sounded on the door behind me, I opened it and stepped out of the way so the person could enter then I would exit. He looked down at me noticing the slightly uncovered bandages, a grin covering his face, a serpentine tongue rolling over sharply pointed teeth. "Injured are we?" It slithered reaching a clawed hand towards me, I stepped back, turning away from it. Then I sprinted down the hallway. I slipped outside the apartment I had woken up in, I struggled to rise enough to reach the door handle. The akuma stepped closer grin widening, it stopped looking at the now open door.

The white-haired boy stood in front of me left arm shifting to a whitish claw with a bright red cross in the middle and white cloak flowing around him, the akuma burst with one strike.

The now wide awake people stood up their own shapes changing, and they commenced to shoot the bullet like thorns at us. He got rid of the rest of the akuma, I stood up and something flew in front of me, an akuma moving to strike him.

"No!" I screamed, it froze turning slightly towards me with a dulled expression on its face, the white-haired boy destroyed it, returning the train to calm.

"What was that?" he asked incredulous, "I've never seen so many level twos in one place," he turned back to me after looking around.

I covered my mouth realizing I had spoken with _that _voice, "I … I don't know."

He seized my arm pulling me to my feet, his left arm returned to normal and the cloak disappeared, "You did something didn't you?"

"I…" I started and stopped as something moved in the edge of my vision; a black cat crept out into the walkway. I felt a sudden chill as the eyes came to rest on me, its' tail swished back and forth lazily as it stopped. I took a step back stumbling, eyes still locked with the cat's, it looked at me with amusement, striding forward.

The white-haired boy's face blocked my vision, "What is it?" he turned slightly. In place of the small black cat, there was a dark gray tiger; it pounced jaws meeting his shoulder slamming him into the ground beside me. The jaws released moving towards his throat, instinctively I shoved my arm in the way crying out as the jaws closed around my limb. It let go staring vacantly into space, I pulled the now unconscious boy with me going into the next box and slamming the door behind me. He stirred a little muttering, "There are akuma everywhere." I nearly dropped him from the heavy weight but caught myself on the door.

A red-haired boy came out of one of the apartments pausing to look over the scene, then pulled the white-haired boy away from me. A short old man, a dark green-haired girl and a tall black haired man came out of the same apartment, "What the hell happened?" one asked.

A dark presence overwhelmed my senses, surrounding the train evil seeping from it, _Go Away!_ They paused seeming to hear my command, water seeped from under the doorway flowing in the air around me. _Lulubell, _it seemed to scream the water took form its' human shape covered my mouth.

"The akuma stopped." Murmured the white-haired boy still semi conscious.

My lungs ached for air,_ release me! _My mind cried, Lulubell released me shocked herself and seemed to evaporate into the air. I dropped to the ground coughing, something hit the roof slashing it open, and a large strangely dressed man hovered down with a pumpkin-faced umbrella in hand.

He seized my chin forcing me to look in his golden slitted eyes, a hearty laugh erupted from him, his head thrown back to release it. He caught his breath to say, "Found you! Such a troublesome girl, aren't we?"

_That voice…. I remember it after father… after he was destroyed by me… this man turned him into that! _I thought anger boiling up, "Release me!" I growled anger scrunching my face, "Release me you bastard! I remember what you did to my father, I won't let you ruin another person's life because of me." Green energy burst into the air around me blasting him away, I dropped to the ground drained, the green energy fading away.

A crash of thunder sounded, a cackle with it, "Interesting, fine I'll let you stay with them for a while. But I shall return what belongs truly in the Noah family."

Darkness grew around me draining me of any feeling and memory-less unconsciousness.


	2. Another attack

When I woke I found myself again on a seat, this time a small blanket covering me, the white-haired boy lay on the seat across from me face scrunched in pain. The green-haired girl sat on the floor between us, her head against her knees; she looked up with fatigue filled eyes which widened in surprise.

"How… you had such a bad wound." She asked shocked.

I shrugged a motion that caused me pain, I avoided her gaze not wishing to continue the conversation, thought she didn't get the message.

"Why did the Earl come for you?" she asked, "Why did he say that he would leave you with us a little longer? And what about belonging with the Noah? Then leave."

"I don't know…" I responded I shifted and felt something warm on my feet, Lulubell curled up on my feet in her cat form.

She purred opening her eyes; she walked up my chest to rub on my face, I hesitantly rubbed under her chin. She settled on my chest, soon falling asleep, "She's a Noah, the one that attacked both you and Allen, Why is she acting like this? A guard dog for the Earl?" the green-haired girl said moving protectively in front of the white haired boy.

"What is a Noah?" I asked.

"A Noah is a super human who works for the Earl, you know the fat man you just saw, he is trying to destroy the world." She answered looking surprised that I did not know.

My heart stopped… _he thinks I'm a Noah, that's why these akuma and Noah are after me, endangering anyone near me. _Tears sprang to my eyes, _not again, my past is happening all over again, the only place I was 'safe' was with my tormentor. _My mind paused;_ does that mean he was a Noah? _

Lulubell hissed at my thought looking at me with wide concerned eyes, she licked my face and hair then settled back down.

"She truly acts like a cat, but why?" the green-haired girl said moving towards me.

Lulubell stood up back arching, hissing, "Calm down!" I commanded she sat down back on my chest looking at the green-haired girl wearily.

"She is quite protective." The girl commented, "I am sorry for my behavior earlier, I am Lenalee." She said offering her hand she glanced down at it and embarrassedly pulled it back.

"I'm sorry I don't remember my name…" I responded staring off in space, awkward silence followed. "I'm sorry I haven't explained anything, I've done nothing, but be a burden and because of that I've caused harm to one of your members. I'm completely useless."

"No, you're not, you helped Allen when he was attacked by the Noah, Allen decided the first moment that he saw you that you were someone worth saving." Lenalee said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't 'driven off' the Earl."

"Allen, what you have done may have just been your death warrant." I whispered under my breath.

The train screeched to a stop, I nearly rolled out of the seat but Lenalee stopped me. I slowly got into a sitting position, my muscles protested, I tried to stand, but pain shot through me. Trying again I got to my shaking feet, though each movement brought pain. There was a soft whispering outside then the old man and red-haired boy entered looking at me with wide eyes.

"You… shouldn't be awake." The old man stuttered, "There's an akuma bullet in your abdomen, you shouldn't even be alive unless you are a parasitic type exorcist."

My feet slid on the floor interrupting my questions and I landed harshly on my butt, I coughed, a weak sound, then clambered back to my feet.

Lulubell had transformed into her human form, she held me up with one arm.

We made our way off the train, Lenalee and the ginger supported Allen who stirred a little and opened his eyes to look directly in mine as he seemed to sense me glancing at him. He smiled, "I'm okay as long as I can still recover." He said then went back to unconsciousness.

Tears trickled down my face, one of these few people to be kind to me, even though I caused his injuries.

Lulubell hesitated nearly causing me to tumble forward, _shit, her consciousness is coming back just like it had with the times I had occasionally controlled my tormentor, _she turned her anger filled gaze back on me. She jabbed a hand into my abdomen yanking out the akuma bullet, a small smile on her face. She disappeared within the rush of akuma that surrounded us, I dropped to my knees barely able to keep consciousness.

Akuma came towards me, a white cloak flashed and Allen stood in front of me blocking the oncoming bullets. Some hit him adding to the pool of blood around him, I glanced through blurred vision; the others were fighting quite a distance from us.

Allen dispatched the rest of them then collapsed on the ground where I also slumped, his head turned slightly towards me, "The others are gone?" he asked. I nodded, "We still need to get to headquarters… go forward until you reach a village then go east." He said before going back into unconsciousness.

I rested for a while then traveled slowly pausing frequently to catch my breath while I dragged Allen. We reached a stream with a nearby cave; I washed and bandaged some of Allen's wounds, his stomach grumbled.

"Sorry no food," I muttered as if to answer it.

He stirred slightly, rain began to trickle form the sky coating his hair with drops, I pulled him into the empty cave. Laying him down I sat near the entrance, I sneezed my head aching slightly… _I might be getting a cold. _I huddled up in the fetal position looking out into the night. I heard rustling then warmth flowed through me, a head of white hair rested on my shoulder.

"I'm… cold." he said eyes closing, and he soon fell asleep.


	3. Headquarters

_Sorry about the late release, I thank the person who reviewed, please leave more. _

I woke, fog creeped into the cave, some rays of sunlight slipping through, Allen lay on the ground beside me curled up slightly. I sat up shivering slightly, an arm wrapped around me pulling me back down. My head hit the ground, he hugged me close muttering some words, I winced as his arms tightened.

They loosened then disappeared completely, "I'm sorry I didn't…" Allen said crawling backwards.

I shook my head standing up and moving outside, I turned back to find him struggling to get up. I pulled him to his feet first steadying him then helping him walk.

He stopped me as we neared our destination, "Get down," he whispered.

I dropped to the ground, akuma appeared out of the trees shooting at him, and he blocked soon dispatching them. Another group appeared behind us, bullets striking him in the back as he slowly turned towards them, some struck me in the chest as I stood up. "Death!" I commanded the word flying out of my mouth.

I blocked Allen from the flying parts, when I turned to him; I found his eyes closed again blood trickling from his forehead. I slung one of his arms over my shoulder dragging him toward the growing building. I reached the gate waiting, the face moved closer examining Allen and I, it moved back as if listening to something. "I don't have time for this!" I slurred blood trickling out of my mouth my muscles weakened I dropped to my knees the blood pooled around my knees. Soon my skin was covered in big black stars, my skin darkened to a dull gray and the moisture left my body.

A mouth full of sharp teeth swam into my vision, then darkness.

...

I was back trapped in the dark cell of my tormentor, who was beating me senseless when I fought back or did something wrong. Repeating for several days, I finally realized it was just a memory.

A small sense of fear came over me I cringed expecting a blow, then relaxed finding myself away from my tormentor. Glancing around I found it mostly empty, _I can't stay here otherwise more people will get hurt because of me. _I lifted myself out of the bed finding all of my wounds bandaged; I scrambled into the hallway nearly flipping over the railing. Racing around I found myself at a dead end, shadows towered over me I froze.

A man in a white uniform grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, "Now, you haven't been properly released from the infirmary, but since you're feeling better follow me."

I followed him unsure; we walked onto a platform which rushed down in the air attached to nothing. The platform slowed to a stop, I stood up letting go of the railing staring into the darkness.

White tendrils wrapped around me lifting me off the ground, they squirmed under my skin. Searing pain filled my body, an incoherent muttering reached my ears. "Inoc… 29… 50… 85… 92 per…" it stopped and I could hear no more.

...

Someone shook me awake tapping my face lightly, "Look she's coming around," I opened my eyes, "Sorry that's never happened before, I'm Komui." The man said holding his hand out. My numb body wouldn't allow me to move so I stared blandly at it, he pulled it back embarrassed.

We were back in the infirmary; I sat up in the bed my black hair spilling over me, a red-haired man entered, face hidden from sight. I shook thinking of my tormentor, his gaze rested on me, _those eyes! Those eyes are my tormentors, but she can't be here, not so soon! _My emotions screamed to run, though my mind wouldn't listen, I steeled my face betraying no emotion, _it can't be her. _

He strode towards my bed, "So you the one that saved the idiot Allen, I can't say I like him, but it wouldn't be good if he died," he stopped at my bed gently pushing the hair out of my face, "Now, you truly are beautiful,"

I flinched from his touch, _so it isn't Lulubell… but why would she disguise herself as him? _"Is there any reason a Noah would disguise themselves as you?" I asked regaining my voice.

He pulled back, "Why was there one sporting my handsome face?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded cowering slightly from his tone.

"What is the Earl planning?" he thought out loud.

"General Cross don't you have your own matters to attend to?" a voice called pulling the red-head away the two pairs of footsteps retreated.

_General Cross, not what she called herself, he is defiantly not my tormentor, _I thought as memories flashed in my mind.

...

_Such a sad child, completely useless, so then why does the Earl want to use her? Lulubell thought._

The girl in front of me rose, a tiny amount of resistance in her eyes I whipped her until she didn't get up again. I smelled her blood, which was now covering the walls, and then my mind was shut away. She rose again; looking at me expecting to be punished then ran out the open door uncaring to the blood running down her back. _So she controls people, even Noah… too bad she ran off now the akuma will be the ones going after her, she might get hurt… badly. _I smiled at that thought, _seeing as how she humiliated me, she deserves a little more pain._

The memory stopped, _that was when I got away from her and met Allen, but why did she take Cross' form? _The wounds on my back throbbed in reminder, I was paralyzed, a strange limping man came towards me.

Growing eyes revealed his nature, a serpentine tongue erupted from the mouth-full of sharp teeth, a snake slithered onto the bed wrapping around my paralyzed body… _poison that is why… _soon darkness consumed all.


	4. Saved

I heard muffled voices, which passed by me, even though I wasn't moving, I was surrounded in darkness, unable to move my breath coming shorter in my throat.

The akuma stopped, someone talked to it for a short bit, it responded, then moved on. It stopped once again, and a sharp slicing sound followed, light filled the air around me, the akuma stood off the other side. More akuma appeared surrounding the stranger and I, he dispatched them and paused as if waiting for more to appear. He knelt down beside me lifting me off the ground and supporting me with one arm.

My mind worked sluggishly, "Wait, we need to go to the infirmary… Allen is in danger, there are more akuma..." I struggled to get out.

"What the bean sprout's in trouble?" he asked.

I nodded weakly, _the poison is still in affect… I won't be able to help.. for a little bit._

We rushed down the stairs, the blue-haired man paused for a moment to destroy the akuma in our path. Reaching the infirmary, akuma floated in the small space making no possible path, "Die!" I whispered harshly. They exploded, leaving a now clear path, I pushed myself away from the blue-haired man who struggled with the remaining akuma. (automatic winner!)

Making my way to Allen's bed I narrowly missed some stray akuma bullets, collapsing on the edge of his bed. My mind screamed in horror at the sight of the swollen wound that used to be his shoulder, ignoring the gut instinct not to get closer I rested my hands on it. "Please he can't die because of me, please heal him!" I screamed. Green energy surrounded me flowing into his wound, which shrunk in size and began to lose the sickly green color that had inhabited it.

All of a sudden all of it vanished and pain in my skull burst destroying the rest of my consciousness.

...

When I finally woke I found myself in one of the infirmary beds… again, I found a small tray of food beside my bed. Seeing that there were no other patients I suspected it was mine, I ate gingerly, I was soon interrupted by the growing footsteps in the hallway.

"I see you're awake." A voice said and someone crashed into me. "Thank you for helping Allen-kun!" Lenalee said releasing me, she brushed one of the newer welts I had gotten from my tormentor. "What are these?"

I put myself further from her and turned to Allen despite the nagging question that was rattling in my head, "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm a little sore, but I have to say you did a good job for a newly appointed innocence user." He responded giving me the closed eyed wide smile.

"Well that was my first attempt doing that with such a large wound… or was it?" I muttered.

"You know you should tell people what's wrong when they care about you." A voice said coming from behind Allen, who moved out of the way revealing Cross sitting strangely on a chair.

"And just how long have you been there?" I asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, and I can guess that those scars came from the Noah who had disguised themselves as me."

I looked down at my bandaged arms pondering what to say, "Yes," I finally answered "For some reason she captured me and was torturing me, though when I finally used my powers and escaped she seemed less inclined to kill me."

The sound of a fist hitting flesh sounded and everyone looked at Allen who exclaimed, "So that's why you were in the forest!" Silence followed then some small giggles from Lenalee, who Allen gave a glare, Cross left seeming to get the message to leave. The old man and red-head entered walking towards my bed, Lenalee said, "You know since you saved Allen, you're like a sister to me,"

Allen scratched his face at that statement looking somewhat nervously at me then away.

The red-haired boy peered closer at me a frown on his face then he suddenly exclaimed, "Strike!"

Allen and Lenalee smacked their foreheads then Allen angrily commented, "Lavi you shouldn't hit on girls you've just met, but I guess that show how desperate you are…"

"Allen why are you complaining you've already got… hey I'm not desperate!" he got a foot in the face and a knock on the head.

The old man approached me, "Ignore him, I'm Bookman." He said extending his hand.

I stared at it awkwardly for a moment, "You're the one who treated my wound on the train."

"Yes," he responded.

The head nurse walked in looking wide eyed at the crowd gathered around my bed, "Well I think that's enough excitement for you for one day, you need to rest."

"No I'm quite fine, here I'll show you," I said already starting to unwrap my bandages and continued to despite the protests. When I at last removed the blood soaked bandages, there was no wound and not even a hint of scar.

Bookman whispered in my ear, "You were muttering in an old language,"

I jerked back as if bitten, "I don't know any other languages."

The others now not oblivious to our conversation looked at me in question, "What was that?" they asked.

"Nothing!" I responded

The head nurse shooed everyone out and helped me take off the rest of my bandages. She handed me a black exorcist coat and skirt, I waved them away, "I'm not an exorcist and I don't wear skirts," I explained.

She came back with a pair of black pants and insisted on me wearing them, "You are an exorcist now; it would be inappropriate if you didn't wear this."

I sighed and took them, "Do you have a hair tie?" she handed me one and helped secure the mass of black, "Is there a way to get outside from here or a small garden perhaps?" I asked.

…

_Sorry for the slow release I'd like to thank all those who have either commented and/or subscribed._


	5. Mission, name and encounter

I followed her directions to a small grove; I closed my eyes opening my senses to the outside world. A slight crackle alerted me to someone else's presence; I jumped off of the bench right into a body.

An arm wrapped around my middle and a hand clapped over my mouth, warm breath moistened the back of my neck. "So you're the one the Earl is after, an exorcist… like Allen." It whispered lips brushing the back of my neck.

_Allen! What the hell is he talking about? _ I struggled managing to get his hand off of my mouth, "What are you talking about? How do you know Allen? Who are you?"

He gave a hearty laugh, "So they haven't made it common knowledge yet, Allen is a Noah, he's one of us."

_Noah… damn, _I pushed out of his grasp and snarled, "Why do you have to cause so much suffering? Why can't you just leave innocent people alone?"

"She has bark, very well I'll leave you alone for a while, but know this we will be coming for both of you." With that he disappeared.

"Damn, God Damn, why?" I screamed collapsing to my knees, staying like that for hours before I rose regaining my feet.

Footsteps sounded behind me, I turned expecting another attack instead I found a bewildered looking Allen. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head walking towards the stairway, Allen touched my shoulder and we both stumbled. Our lips met for a moment before he picked himself up, and laughing burst from behind him. Lavi appeared in my view clutching his sides, "That was classic, I'm so going to tell Lenalee," Allen appeared behind him a claw to his throat, "What was that?"

I stepped away blushing furiously running up the stairs into a blonde teen, papers flew everywhere, I collected them quickly before trying to continue up the stairs.

He stopped me, "Hey, have you seen Walker around?" he asked.

"Yeah he's down there arguing with Lavi," I responded moving to get past him.

He studied my face for a moment, "Are you the new exorcist?"

"Yes," I responded taking a step back, and stepping around him. I rushed up the stairs, after a couple fights I ran into yet another person, who sent me tumbling down a few of those. A small trickle of blood leaked from my head, a shadow blocked my vision, a familiar feeling passed over me… _fear!_

A tall man with charcoal black hair with a white tuff stood in front of me, "You're blood smells inhuman, no akuma yet familiar…" he trailed off then realized what he was doing and the feral look was replaced with a kind soft face. "Oh sorry I get like that sometimes, my name is Crowley." He helped me to my feet.

"Um I can't give you my name I don't remember it, please excuse me," I ran past him as if death himself where riding on my heels. I stopped finding what looked like a training room, I closed the door behind me wiping remainder of the blood off of my forehead. Moving to the center I closed away all thoughts, _if I can control people and even some things what about elements? Light even? _Concentrating a flare of light burst in front of me, it quickly turned to a fiery inferno… _oops… I'll work on that where things won't get damaged._

A spark replaced the inferno lightening crashed outside and light the hallway, rain pattered against the stone, then it all vanished and darkness took its place.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway a person enter holding a candle, "Hey is anyone in here?" silence then they muttered, "Strange, why did the lights go out and what was with that sudden storm?"

I stepped towards the light the candle on the walls burst into flame calming down a little as I exited. Somehow I happened upon Komui's office, "Ahh! You're awake and in uniform, wonderful you are ready for a mission with Crowley-kun and Allen-kun."

"What?" I gasped.

"You'll be investigating a missing person case, apparently there's a forest that when people enter they don't come back." Komui explained.

Link and Allen walked into the office, Link closing the door behind him, "This is one of our newly appointed exorcists."

"We've already met, though I didn't get your name." Link said.

I scratched my face, "I can't remember…" A sharp pain appeared and vanished almost as fast as it had come.

"Well I've been thinking of a nickname for you, and since you can't remember I thought of a perfect name for you, Enkou Issei, flame voice it fits your innocence quite well." Komui poked in, "Well if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to do."

We traveled down the elevator, the others forced me to the front, I exited finding a carriage, "Are you sure that's big enough to fit all of us?" I asked concerned then looked at the luggage, "How do you plan on bring all of that? And who brought that anyway?" I screeched.

"It's Allen's paperwork," Link responded.

We crowded into the carriage luggage pressing on us from all sides, I shifted trying to get into a more comfortable position, "Don't bother, we are almost there." Link said.

My eyebrow twitched… _must be because I ran away from him earlier, but why is he here? Is he not a exorcist?_

"At least try to be nice to Enkou-kun, Link," Allen ordered.

The carriage stopped suddenly and the luggage went everywhere, I held onto the rails on the ceiling.

Link slithered out quickly making sure nothing followed him out, "I'm going to look around, you guys can stay here until I come back." He shouted.

Fuming, I helped put the clothes and papers away in a somewhat orderly fashion; we climbed out of the carriage leaving the finders to deal with the horses. A creeping cold feeling came over me, _akuma!.. _a bird flew out of a nearby tree… _no need to get jumpy over that_ I turned around…


	6. mutters, meeting and battle

I jumped three feet in the air, but only found Allen standing watchful, Crowley muttered something to himself. Link walked out of the shade of trees and whispered something to the finders then waved us over.

"The finders are going to stay here and watch the horses," he explained then turning and walking into the forest pausing to touch an invisible surface, "I can't pass this point there seems to be a barrier,"

I stepped forward before he could say anymore… _if I can use some elements maybe I can use my innocence for commands. _"Open," I commanded green energy flowed around me shattering the invisible wall.

Link who was gaping recovered himself, "Well we should check it out," he said stepping forward.

My senses kicked in I pushed him away as shadows appeared to drag him in, a deathly feeling overcame me as darkness over took my senses. Nightmarish memories flooded my mind my consciousness nearly breaking underneath them my scream caught in my throat. Hands reached towards me on both sides, some covered in blood the blood of my memories. I was suddenly jerked out of it light returned and I saw the green energy flowing around me, Allen standing near panting harshly.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

My senses kicked in again light flooding all around me dispersing more of the darkness, a figure came into view. The creature slowly started to move the grayish white hair getting some luster, the white orbs began to get some color. As the features returned they revealed a young blonde woman, Allen stepped forward as if to retrieve her. I rose stopping him, seeing the creeping shadows stepping forward they retreated again and the young woman approached me grabbing onto my coat she nearly pulled me to the ground.

"Please help me my brother is still in there, over by the well," she cried.

"Alright I'll go get him you should stay here with Allen, okay?" she nodded.

I walked into the darkness the other two disappearing from my vision, _dead silence this is definitely not a normal forest though the way it acts it doesn't seem like innocence. _Sudden sound alerted me to other forms that were beginning to move, a couple of children rose and began to cling to me as if their life's depended on it.

Slowly making my way to where the others were I could feel the energy draining out of me reaching the others I collapsed. Though they urged me to stay awake, I sunk into unconsciousness those shadows consumed me once again.

...

Rising from the depths I raised myself off of the blanket and found myself in the middle of our makeshift camp. Allen stirred near me muttering about someone named Mana, I stood up walking to the rock were Link sat watchful.

He looked up almost surprised, "Good job I heard from Allen what that forest does, though you are still new at using your innocence you've done very well."

I shook my head sitting down on the ground beside the rock, my senses buzzed, _akuma_ I closed my eyes as a blinding flash appeared in front of us. Akuma appeared floating a short distance away from the group close to a white gate.

"Go wake up Walker!" Link said urgently.

I made my way back tapping him on the shoulder, and moved out of the way as he tried to club me. I turned shrugging at Link who muttered, "Sleeping most peacefully when we need you most."

I clambered back to the rock, "Can you set up a barrier strong enough and big enough to cover this group.

"Yes but I won't be able to fight," he responded.

"Just do that and stay close to the group, I'll be fine if it's just akuma." _But knowing my luck a Noah will show up just because._ I stepped out of the barrier green energy flowing around me, "Light," I screamed and white blinding burst into existence drawing their attention, chanting under my breath the akuma's burst dropping like flies.

They surrounded me until the party behind me was no longer visible, "Death!" I screamed dropping to my knees as green energy poured out of me causing the akuma to explode.

A voice burst in my mind, "Disgusting creatures, destroy them all that will make the Earl rethink his plans."

I clutched my head trying to contain the mind cracking laughter, "Who and what are you?" I asked.

"The Noah the one the Earl is after, you are just my container, but because of that I can't allow you to die" it responded.

"No!" I screamed "I can't you Noah are always destroying everything!" it went silent a hand touched my shoulder. I relaxed expecting to see Allen, I scrambled away from the Noah that was towering over me. My muscles locked in place sending me skidding in the mud.

He reached towards me his reach stopping as a green barrier which doubled and shattered. He lifted me off of the ground, "A pity you shouldn't make the Earl so angry he might decide to destroy you instead, now that would be a real waste,"

I muttered some incoherent words sending us flying apart the green energy floated around me protectively. "Interesting, alright I'll fetch you later, exorcist." He turned walking through a heart-shaped doorway.

The shield around the group disappeared; Link ran out lifting me off of the ground, "That was great you drove off a Noah, and destroyed that giant group of akuma…"

"Link aren't you acting a little strange?" I whispered, he didn't hear it and kept walking.

...

I awoke again a chill sending shivers through me, I let out a gasp letting my wake fullness be known.

Allen rushed over putting a cool hand on my forehead, "You're awake, but you have a fever."

I pushed myself up with weakened limbs and collapsed back to the ground a wave of tiredness overcoming me.

"You should rest for now," he suggested rising to his feet there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Is your friend there ill?" a man asked limping towards us.

I pulled Allen down as a knife struck the tree just above his head and shoved him over as another appeared.

The man swiped at him stepping closer to me, Allen dodged activating his innocence and a cloak covered us. The sword erupted from the man's chest dispelling his spirit, Allen turned to me giving a fake smile, "You okay?"

I nodded and noted the blood oozing from a knife wound barely above his heart. The cloak disappeared and he collapsed panting harshly blood soaking his coat.


	7. The ghosts of memories

I crawled over pushing my feet against the rain soaked ground, I pulled into the less wet shelter of trees. Resting my hands on the wound it closed, I wiped the blood from around the wound getting groans of protest I stopped him before he could roll over. The wound cut through the tattoo on his shoulder leaving a small split. His breathing became even and he relaxed falling into a deep slumber.

I blushed _I'm staring at him_ something flashed red in front of me and I found myself a few feet away from Allen. I elbowed the person holding me in the gut and back kicked them in the soft spot. They released me wheezing, I moved back to Allen _I'm not going to let him get hurt again because of me_. Greenish fog surrounded us repelling the others, my fever rose and the fog dissipated.

"Damn that hurt I'm surprised she can move that much," complained the red-head.

_Did I just attack Lavi?_ I thought wearily, I dropped to my knees feeling the tiredness overcoming me.

"Oi! Allen you're leaving a girl to defend your butt," Lavi shouted hands cupped around his mouth.

Bookman came over examining him, "What happened?" he asked.

"A man with a knife attacked us he managed to cut Allen with it but I managed to heal the worst of it." I responded my eyelids drooping.

"Lavi…" Bookman whispered and Lavi picked up the steaming knife wrapping it in special paper, he turned away from Allen. "You should get rest it's a miracle that you've been awake this whole time."

I looked toward Allen then settled myself on the ground, _I can't help anyone the way I am now, I really do need rest. _The ghosts of my memories dragged me into darkness.

…..

I walked in the deserted streets the night creeping the cold growing, rain covered the cobblestone roads spilling into the rat infested underground. Walking with an umbrella in hand I headed home, a few steps from the front door a stench overcame me. Fighting the urge to vomit I crawled forward reaching for the door handle.

The door creaked open away from my grip, blood covered the hallway's walls it trickled down the stairs meeting up with the body of my dog. I rose to my feet barely breathing for the stench invaded my nostrils I clambered up the stairs blood soaking my skirts. I entered the nursery no sounds of crying came, I walked towards my father's bedroom.

Inhuman moans came from the room, a crash sounded against the wall I stepped forward only to jump back again from strange thorns that had imbedded themselves in the floor before me. A floating bloated creature floated before me, it's somewhat human-ish face contorted in pain then returned to impassive. Thorns shot out at me tearing into my flesh and nailing my skirts to the ground, I stood frozen. My mind reacted to the danger sending me fleeing from it, the skirt held firm to the ground. Pulling hopelessly at them I stared at the creature before me my body becoming frozen yet again.

Calm washed over me words zipped through my mind coming out in incoherent words, the creature froze making gurgling sounds. It dropped to the floor shape shrinking until it became a human, I recognized the face as it looked up… _father._

He lay still his near indigo eyes stared at me tears flowing from them, the barely human face. He reached towards me fingers flexing to reach me, hitting the ground he burst into golden dust.

I reached disbelieving, the gold dust evading my grasp I dropped to my knees sobbing, the air filled with my scream, "Father!"

…..

The nightmares released me, I awoke reaching out into the air panting harshly sweat covering me in layers.

An arm eased me back down soft muttering calmed me, I turned slightly to meet bright golden orbs… _the eyes of a Noah!_ Allen stared at me pulling me closer until my head rested against his chest, "It's okay now, you don't have to worry about those nightmares I'm here."

Somehow my body relaxed in his grasp until he released me, I found myself in a loose shift and blanket covering the both of us. Allen choked returning to his normal self, _so he has another side, his Noah, though it can take him over at sometimes. _He eased out from under the blanket stopping at the pain in his shoulder, which he flexed, a look of surprise crossing over his features. His stomach rumbled mine followed in suite, I let out a little giggle.

Lavi came over with an endless cart of food covered plates, Allen dug in happily I hesitated feeling a cold lump left over from the dream. After much encouragement both from Lavi and Allen I took a bite and found myself in a eating gorge. When we finally finished Bookman walked over avoiding puddles as if he was floating over the ground. "I see you've both managed to eat your fill, we must get back to the mission."

"That's fine, I just need to check on something," I responded hand touching the base of my throat feeling for the familiar cold metal. I scrabbled through the blanket finding nothing I gave a sigh of despair… _that was the only thing I managed to get from the house before I was forced to leave._

Lavi cleared his throat holding a sapphire encrusted medallion, I reached out cupping my hands slightly, he pulled back, "you have to apologize for earlier when you attacked me."

I bit back a nasty response my smile disappearing, "I'm sorry," I whispered grimacing slightly, _the last words I had said to my baby sister before I destroyed her, words I've said too often and have heard too many times._

He set it in my hands and embraced me in a tight hug, "thank you for helping Allen, I don't know what would happen to Lenalee if he had actually died…"


	8. battle with the Noah

Sorry it took so long I want to thank Wolfgirlpack1923, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, howlingwindofthestorm, KIRRAA, MegaBurritoDX (), 1storywriter (), BreakX, keelz20, Alice Serenity NightingGale,  
In a silent night for commenting and or favoriting/ subscribing you guys are all awesome and i again appologize for taking so long to post this

He released me and I took a step back looking down at the medallion, blushing slightly, "Here let me help you," he reached for it, it slid out of my hands hitting the ground with a solid thunk. I slowly bend over to pick it up, cradling it in my hands, Lavi had being pulled aside, smacked on the head and was being lectured. The top and bottom slid away revealing a slip of folded paper I opened it skimming over a letter that was addressed to my name the writer being my mother. Butai Masurao, elemental warrior, the irony that it related to the name they gave me, she said she knew what I was that was why she had to leave otherwise the Noah would have found us. _She knew what was going to happen, she knew about the innocence and the Noah within me… so then did she have it too? _

"What's that?" Allen asked peering over my shoulder.

I folded it back up my eyebrow twitched in annoyance and stuffed it in my coat pocket, "A personal letter," I responded turning to him.

He backed away waving his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean to peep," I pushed past him picking up my clothes.

"I'm going to change," I said walking to the copse of trees. Pulling on my clothes, I found the three, Lavi and Allen where arguing and now wrestling and Bookman stood ignoring them. They separated themselves at my approach, "He started it," they shouted pointing at each other.

I smiled lips tight my mind still on the letter, "Let's go," and to my uncanny sense of direction I found the other camp.

Crowley ran out hugging Allen and I incidentally, "You're alive!" he squeezed tighter then finally released us. Link walked out whispering something to Allen they moved away slightly to continue.

"I'm going to explore the forest a little more." I called from a good distance away, trees surrounded the path behind me. "Light," I whispered walking further in stepping into the darkness, tendrils reached into the light before hissing out of existence.

Something bowled me over nearly knocking me into the suffocating darkness, the figure of a small girl lay a few feet away from me. She picked herself up hugging me close burying her face in my chest, "Tell them to go away, please!"

"Be gone foul spirits!" I yelled into the darkness waiting a moment before looking down at the girl again.

She shivered tears running down her cheeks "Thank you no one has done that for me," she peered at my face, "I'm the one being blamed for this darkness, because of the pen that fell in the well,"

"Shh! It's alright, anyone could have done it, and no one has the right to blame you, "I murmured soothingly, "Can you take me to the well?"

She pointed off into the darkness and being pulling me nearly into the darkness.

_There's something odd for some reason I can't detect anything else not even myself… it must be this darkness, but one minute she was afraid then next practically leaping into the darkness. _She nearly pulled me into the well, I sat down concentrating on a stronger light and plunging my consciousness into the well. A pen sat amidst raging water, water squirted out spraying me in the face and taking my concentration. I sputtered the cold shocking me, the girl shook me tears streaming down her cheeks, "Don't leave me." She cried.

I grasped both of her arms, "I'll have to leave for a few minutes, to get the pen, then I won't leave, okay?" she nodded. I stood up moving closer, water surged out of the well enveloping me and pulling me into the darkness of the well. I floated helpless to the current for a few moments then grasped a cool cylindrical object, the water raged and spat me out of the well. I gasped for air regaining myself the girl was nowhere in sight… _she wouldn't run off would she? I mean she was so afraid._

Someone stepped out of the darkness a top hat hiding his eyes, he held the girl suspended off of the ground a hand to her throat, "Hand over the innocence or she will die."

I clasped the pen tighter coughing water, my vision blurred each point of clarity he moved closer lifting me to my feet, my anger flared. _I'll not let someone die in front of me again, not one so small. _I bashed him in the face making him release both of us, I pushed her behind me, gasping for air, but flowing with energy.

She pulled me to my knees forcing me into a headlock and pushing my head back to a near breaking point, sudden clarity washed over me, "You're an akuma!"

She giggled, "You played right along with it so easily," she let out a hearty laugh, which turned to a gurgle. "You're too trusting that's always been your problem, like with your father." Her grip tightened nearly making me lose my grip, I grasped it tighter jabbing it into her. It screeched throwing me towards the Noah, and running itself against the well where water enveloped it and dragged it into the depths.

I caught myself a few inches from the Noah leaning over and breathing hard, I stood up straight meeting his gaze, full of defiance. Holding the pen in front of me it rested over his heart, my body weakly responded my muscles going slack.

His lips brushed my cheek, "I suppose it's time I left, the Earl will get angry if I delay any longer, so chow." He released me jumping back into a heart-shaped door and tilting his hat slightly.

I crumbled panting harshly my vision blurred and went dark light invaded I looked through slitted eyes the darkness was gone light showed through the canopy. My muscles twitched then went slack disabling me from moving "Ugh!" I groaned from numb lips.

Some one ran up touching me lightly on the shoulder, "She's okay," they yelled the others ran up. Bookman took my pulse "She's nearly drowned and she's beginning to get hypothermia." He pulled me into a sitting position "She also has secured the innocence, " he said holding up my hand that was clutching the pen.

I coughed spewing some more water, "Is the Noah gone?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, now don't worry we'll take care of everything, soon you'll be nice and warm," he responded and my consciousness faded.

'cue evil laughter' i just felt like that after the last sentence...

I'll try not to take too long.. with the next chapter.. please comment if you want to


	9. Terrible memories and horrible dreams

_Sorry I took so long, a lot of things came up and I thought I had less chapters typed then I really did, so…. Please forgive me and I'll post two chapters this time _

…

I sat crying where my father had disappeared, a fat man appeared beside me squatting, "you remind me of a boy who unconsciously used innocence to protect himself from being killed, but there's something different." He squinted trying to peer through the mass of black hair, "You control and destroy them like a Noah, and you can see them… so you really are a Noah," he reached out to grasp my chin.

I jerked back finally ripping the fabric of my skirt, my anger blazed, "What do you know of me?"

"Silly girl, you really don't know anything, do you?" he said stepping forward.

Energy burst into the air around me forming a shield it parted struggling against a black force. They burst apart, I dropped to the ground drained, he approached, "Stay away!" I screamed.

A small child peeked out from behind him, "Sala!" I exclaimed tears running down my cheeks "Come here away from him."

She shook her head, face morphing, "He's my family now." She said growing in size.

…..

"No! No! No!" I screamed arms coming in front of me I reached out into the darkness. Light burst into my vision I found myself in the infirmary white caving in all around me. I panted pain filling my chest I doubled over clutching it, "Why must these memories torment me so?"

_"Because you must your reason for hatred towards the Earl,"_ a voice inside me answered.

Someone entered shoes clacking against the floor, a muffled sound joining it, "Hey you're awake!" Komui exclaimed striding over to jug me.

I cringed in pain, he paused a concerned look passing over his face then he went into deep thought. Sitting up my eyes met with General Cross, I gasped pain running through me, "Just how long have you been there?"

"Since you got here." He responded grinning slightly.

I slid out of the bed glancing down at my garb and asking in slight annoyance, "Can I have my clothes back?"

"Aw! Look it's the chibi girl version of Kanda."

I began to respond before a feeling came over me, "Noah" I whispered pain overcoming me.

Someone pulled me to my feet whispering softly, "It's time to go." Then he wrapped his arms around me…. _Tyki!_

The rest of the room was destroyed Allen lay a few feet away Tyki grabbed the edge of his coat and dragged him through a black gate. He dropped us on the ground and disappeared, I wriggled over to Allen who didn't stir. His eyes finally fluttered open revealing golden orbs, "Where are we? What happened?"

"Good evening, Allen Walker and Selicia Masurao," the Earl greeted drawing our attention.

I stood up placing myself in front of Allen "What the hell do you want?" I growled, "I won't allow you to harm anyone else," I shouted standing firmly.

"This one has bark," a voice exclaimed from the shadows.

"Quiet, Jasdebi," the Earl commanded staring into the darkness, his gaze returned to me, "Now now you two really are alike."

"Earl, what do you what, we are your enemies, why did you bring us here?" Allen asked.

I cringed turning towards him, "We're Noah," I responded gritting my teeth.

He looked at me in shock then rose to his feet, "Was that why you didn't kill me those years ago or did you just find out?"

The Earl stood silently, a black-haired girl rushed out of the darkness running towards Allen. She paused as I stood in her path her eyes slitted in anger then she turned to the Earl, "You said I could have Allen," she wined.

"You can if you can get through her," The Earl responded sitting back down on his throne like chair.

She turned to me smiling evilly; I spread my stance arms wide, a wave of shock flooded through me jolting me with energy. Candles whipped into existence slamming against my shield, I pushed then in all sorts of directions extending my shield around Allen. I looked back at him a small smile on my face, he reached out as if knowing my thoughts a shield stopped him.

Raising my hands chanting erupted from my throat, energy flowed into the air creating little sparks of electricity. A giant shockwave sounded through the air slicing through any object in its path, dozens of cuts covered my skin. The girl held a candle in her hand jabbing it into my forehead with an evil cackle.

….

My eyes opened to the white filled infirmary, the pain washed away like water I gasped looking down at my hands. "Another dream?" I asked touching my forehead, no wound, "It was so real,"

"You're finally awake, you were talking in your sleep, you've been out for about two weeks, during that time we transferred to the new headquarters," someone who sounded like Komui said.

I looked up finding Komui and the head-nurse standing near the bed. "What happened?"

"They brought you back here, there was an akuma attack shortly afterwards, we brought you through the ark." Komui answered.

I sat up clutching the growing throb in my head, the head-nurse strode over moving to help me, I shook my head getting to my feet. Nearly dropping to the ground I slipped and dropped anyway, "Ouch," I winced gaining my feet. I looked at them, "Where the rest of the villagers found and are the children okay?" I asked.

"Yes," Komui responded, "The innocence is safe, caring about others before yourself, I guess you really are a lot like Allen." He said scratching his head, "Now get back in bed you need to rest."

I blushed completely looking away, "More than you know," I muttered, "I'm fine now, just need to get my muscles back I stayed in bed too long," I walked out my footsteps becoming steadier… _Wait this headquarters is new so I don't know my way around… guess I'll just have to find someone it will be too embarrassing if I go back. _

I walked through the hallway, my stomach grumbling… _food first._ I found a nearby science department worker, "Umm could you tell me where I could find the cafeteria?"

He turned towards me, bandages were visible under his loose shirt he was barely a teen, he wore strange swirly glasses, "Oh, sorry there was an accident in the cafeteria so it's not open right now, are you the new exorcist?"

"Yes, I'm not very familiar with the new headquarters so I have to get directions all the time, sorry about that." I responded.

"No problems," he rubbed the back of his head blushing slightly, a habit people have around me… "My name is Jonny,"

"Enkou,"

He shook my hand, "You are like they say, you know like Allen…" he paused thinking of something. "Speaking of Allen he wanted to see you, he's in the library, here I'll take you there, I was about to visit him myself, but frankly I'm a little scared of Link."

I studied him for a moment, "I don't blame you, he's kind of strange and the way he hangs around Allen all of the time," I agreed.

"I know he's…" he continued. I nodded smiling, _so soon after I woke I had gained another friend._

…

Wooh, I hadn't originally planned to have Jonny but after rereading some chapters I decided, why not, hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Trouble with Leverrier and Hevaleska

We reached the library finding Allen in front of a stack of papers, Link hovering closely behind him, he looked up as we entered. "Oh! It's good to see you've finally woken up, gave us a scare,"

"You wanted to see me for something?" I asked moving closer but being careful not to knock anything down.

"What happened in that darkness? You know before we found you with the innocence." Allen asked.

"Tyki showed up, with an akuma and tried to take the innocence," I answered leaning against the wall eyes closed a hand touching my face lightly.

"Oh! Wait when did you find out his name was Tyki?" Allen asked.

I jerked opening my eyes, "That was… in my dream," I responded softly looking down. I met his gaze, "You have to do a report, right?"

He nodded motioning towards Link, who gave no attention, "Just finish your paperwork, Walker." He said without even glancing our direction.

I gave him a shrug, then tensed as someone entered, "I should be going I'm probably not supposed to be walking around freely." I said walking past the new face.

"So you're the new exorcist, you've retrieved innocence by yourself on your first mission, it is nice to meet you," he said stopping me in my tracks.

I gritted my teeth… _the vibe I get from this guy sets my anger off, _I turned towards him, "Thank you," I said through clenched teeth. "Who might you be?"

"Leverrier, a man of high standards," he responded straightening his tie. "Now I would like for you to allow Mr. Walker to finish his work."

I slammed my fist against the metal table denting it I gritted my teeth, "What do you take me for?" Allen gave me a look, "I was just leaving." I turned and began to walk away I turned back pausing to un-dent the table. As I left my anger faded leaving a strong feeling of regret… _maybe I shouldn't have responded so forcefully, but what is that aura around that guy that makes me hate him so, makes me want to kill him?_

Lenalee barreled into me sending me sliding several feet until I hit the wall. "Owe!" I cried pulling myself into a sitting position rubbing my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, Oh! I was looking for you, they fixed the cafeteria and now they want you in there." She apologized then explained pulling me along behind her.

As we entered the cafeteria confetti shot into the air with a bang and I jumped preparing for an attack. People flooded out, then dragged me back into the room, a banner hung in the air 'Welcome home! Exorcist Enkou!'

I was dumped at one of the tables and I began to dig in, a laugh filled the air and people whispered, "It's the same with Allen," another responded "Sure is!"

"Attention everyone Allen has entered the room, there will now be an eating contest between Allen and Enkou!" Koumi announced standing on top of a table.

I was switched to another table where Allen was already sitting at, a cheer filled the room then the shouting command, "Begin!"

I looked at Allen, he shrugged then began shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid rate. I hesitated for a moment before letting the plates fly into the air completely clean of food, I finished all the food in front of me then looked over to Allen.

He looked up from his last plate completely surprised look on his face," What?.." he asked confused.

I stood up and wiped my mouth, just to be pushed back down and to have a cake shoved in front of me. "I have to eat this too?" I asked incredulous. "Is there a time limit this time?" I asked again, they shook their heads grinning. "Then you all can have a piece!"

They groaned, "We're full, we ate before you guys came so we could actually get food,"

"Alright," I sighed, "At least I can take my time eating it," I took a fork full and chomped, flavor blasted my taste buds, "Amazing it's delicious!" I shoved a giant piece into my mouth and frosting exploded on my face.

Laughter filled the room once again, I picked up a pie and slammed it into Allen's face. I doubled over from the shocked look on his face, I regained myself to have a pie shoved in my face in return. I picked up another and climbed onto the table to slam it into Koumi's face, then all hell broke loose, food flew everywhere.

I clambered off of the table to avoid the onslaught, then silence filled the room as quickly as air blew into it. Footsteps approached and seized my arm, I reacted without thinking pulling slightly closer then slamming them into the ground. I recognized it to be Allen, "I'm sorry Allen I thought you were someone else,"

He got up, "Come on we have to go and see Hevaleska," he explained then towed me along behind him.

Anger washed through me as I met Leverrier's gaze, I followed Allen ignoring his glare and smirk.

We reached Hevaleska in no time, I tried to calm my nerves but I kept thinking back to the last encounter. She reached down wrapping the white tendrils about me then lifted me off of the ground. The touch brought a burning sensation, she seemed again to shuffle through my mind, pain tore at me. "Ah!" I yelled back arching.

"She is only partly joined with her innocence which would explain part of her predicament in passing out after using a little innocence." Hevaleska explained answering Leverrier's question. "But she doesn't react very well to the innocence from others,"

"Please… put me down!" I cried trying to suppress the urge to tear her apart.

She released me, I crumbled to my knees, coolness traced the backs of my arms and back, I regained part of my strength I rose. "Are we… done.. yet?" I panted.

She touched my forehead as if sensing something had changed, "She's completely joined with the innocence, 98 percent joined." She said.

I waited for her to float back, "I'll take my leave," I said softly then thought of a room appearing couple seconds later I collapsed on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	11. Mission with Kanda?

A knock on the door awoke me from my slumber, _just whose room did I end up in? _

"Koumi wants to see you!" Allen said loudly.

_I ended up in Allen's room?_ I got off the bed and rearranged my uniform, "Sorry about showing up in your room, I'm coming." I answered walking to the door.  
"Actually," he paused, "It's Kanda's you better come out before he comes back, I managed to find you by sheer luck."

I jerked, _Kanda's room?_ I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me, and began to follow Allen when I heard footsteps, I turned.

"What were you doing near my room?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry, Kanda we just got a little lost and she tripped so I helped her up, but we're good now," Allen said hurriedly.

He grunted, "That better just be all…" then he slithered into his room.

I then realized my hair was completely blocking my vision, I combed it out with my fingers, Allen turned around and parted my bangs, "You know if your hair was a shade of blue you would look like Kanda's little sister."

I pushed it back and up, "If Koumi wants to see me then it's probably important, like a mission so we shouldn't keep him waiting." I grumbled slipping on a pair of gloves to cover up my recently acquired innocence markings, budded roses on the tops of my hands.

We reached his office and Allen fled as if he was going to be shot on sight, a blue haired man sat on the couch eyes closed and an anger mark on his face. "If I'm teamed up with Moyashi, and if he makes me wait any longer I'm going to leave," Kanda said angrily. (AN: Don't ask me how he got there faster than she did…)

"Not Allen, in fact this would be her second mission." Koumi answered from behind clasped hands.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at me, recognition running across his face, "You're the one, the akuma!" he exclaimed standing up.

"I see you've already met," Koumi observed "You two are going to search for innocence or an innocence user in a village where very strange incidents have been occurring, such as people disappearing and coffins sealed shut with blood stains on the sides. So either someone can tell who is an akuma or we have a serial killer."

We boarded the train, he stared out the window keeping a tight silence between us, rain pattered on the window, thunder sounded.

Unbidden a memory came, of me racing on wet cobblestones, running for my life, a figure appeared in front of me I halted it was not the one I was running from and they seemed faintly familiar. They knelt down, "Selicia?" they asked. I nodded coming a little closer, they reached out with a hand, "I know relatives of yours, do you want me to take you to them?" I nodded again and excepted the hand, darkness blurred around me and I knew no more.

….

Someone shook me, I opened my eyes realizing the train had stopped, Kanda stood above me hands on my shoulders, _so he was the one shaking me…_ "Are we there?" I asked.

He nodded then stepped out of the car (A.N: I honestly don't know what those little compartments on trains are called.) I got up following shortly afterwards, _Does he even have feelings other than anger? _I thought suddenly.

"Oi!" he called, "We're almost there, keep your mind inside you head." He stopped turning slightly in my direction, "why were those akuma after you?" he asked, then began forward.

"Those akuma were there to kill any exorcist, especially Allen since he was already weak." I answered quickly.

"Then why… did it seem like they were especially after you..?" he asked softly.

Awkward silence followed until we reached the mortician, "We opened the coffins and all we found was ashes, as if they had been burned, but the ashes are black and by the signs of struggle it seems like they were in the coffin, while they burned, but strangely there aren't any scorch marks on the coffin." He explained leading us to the coffin.

I reached towards it and jerked back… _this incurable feel of evil_ _akuma, _I looked to Kanda he nodded in agreement. "Thank you we'll take care of these," I said to the mortician.

He nodded slightly confused, "I'm glad I was able to help," as he turned away I saw a slight gleam in his eyes, they flickered to a curtain then to the door. "Well if that's all, I was wondering if you had planned anywhere to stay."

Kanda shook his head to my surprise, "No, we didn't have any plans, do you have any suggestions?"

"We have a couple of rooms upstairs, you can use those," he responded, another gleam.

I grabbed Kanda pulling him away, "What are you thinking do you see that evil gleam in his eye?" I asked, "He could very well be a killer."

Kanda shook his head smirking slightly, "Not him, but the people hiding behind that curtain," he answered, walking back to the mortician. "We'll take them, for tonight,"

"Wonderful, I'll show you to them," he responded leading us up the stairs, he opened a door revealing a bedroom with a single bed and couch.

"I'll take the couch," I said quickly setting my stuff down and sitting down, Kanda followed in.

The man left leaving us to get situated, Kanda turned to me, "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch, it's closer to the door," he said in a commanding tone.

"I'm good, I can defend myself," I responded proudly.

He came over and lifted me off of the couch and dumped me on the bed, "Like I said I'll take the couch." He plopped down.

I stood up and stared out the window looking down at the street only to revive another memory of a tattered girl running down blood soaked cobblestones, I turned away and the finder who entered the room mirrored my ghostly face.

A knock came and the mortician entered, "I've got some food, if you want any,"

"Thank you, sir." I responded taking the tray.

He blushed slightly, "Call me Eldren," he said, then exited closing the door behind him looking slightly regretful.

I set the tray on the table, "Who's hungry?" I asked taking a bowl.

Kanda stood up taking it out of my hands and took a huge bit, "Jesus, Kanda you could have just asked, I didn't know you were that hungry." He wavered slightly, I grabbed him and sat him on the couch before he fell down.

I turned to the finder to find he had collapsed on the floor, I checked their breathing and pulse… _asleep? Some sort of sleeping tonic? _I thought.

Kanda stirred, looking at me, "I take it you didn't eat any…"

"You recovered..?" I asked then patted the finder on the cheek, _he's completely out of it… _

"It's no use; it was a very strong dose of sleeping tonic," he explained getting up.

"Then how did you…?" I asked softly, the door opened and black-robed people floated in.

The knife pierced him before I could even blink; he gasped in shock then turned to the one stabbing him and knocked him down. "Get the demon, he is definitely not human!" they shouted floating closer.

I seized one of them, "Kanda, be careful they're human, they must be the ones killing the akuma…" something jabbed into my arm. I turned finding one of the black-robed people pressing a needle into my arm, their hood fell down, Eldren…

….

_'cue dramatic music and evil laughter', Ha ha just kidding. Review if you feel like it.!_


	12. attacked by an exorcist?

I woke my elbows rubbed against wood, ropes restricted my arms, my eyes popped open and I found the black-robed people. One held a dagger above my chest, I jerked, it stabbed into my side digging between my ribs. Another shockwave shot through me,_ Innocence _I thought ripping apart the ropes. "Who?" I growled startling the group.

One of them stepped forward holding a blood covered dagger, "Who me? The one to exterminate you, killer of your family,"

I twitched partly at the wound, but mostly at the comment, "How?" I asked softly.

She crept forward, "I can just tell when someone has killed their kin, your father and sister?" she asked.

I jerked, "Have you been killing the people like me?" I asked.

She shook her head grinning, "Not killing exterminating, we just finished off your demonic friend not too long ago, though we left the human alone," she answered coming with the dagger bared.

I backed away, "I have no intention of dying, any time soon, and you would be very helpful for the organization I work for, if you were willing to join." I suggested trying to push down the pain.

"Do you have any idea what I have already done, I've already ridden this world of vermin like you who disguises yourself as human." She growled.

A knife stabbed through my side, my vision darkened and a voice came to my mind, "I'll take care of them, I'll try not to kill the innocence user, but there are no guarantees if she resists,"

My body moved on its own knocking down the black-robed group, they got up again unsheathing hidden knives. My fingers spread apart and the air knocked them back pressing them against the walls.

Something slid into my back piercing my lung; I whipped around sideswiping their head knocking them down and unconscious. I proceeded to strangle them to death; a hand seized my arm caked in blood itself, splinters of wood dropped from it as it healed.

I turned calming myself finding Kanda caked in his own blood and covered in bits of wood, blood seeped from my wounds. I spat out the blood that had began to fill my mouth, "I take it you were sealed in a coffin," I said jokingly finding myself on wobbling legs.

He took my arm more firmly, "Baka, even though you didn't take any of the sleeping tonic you still managed to get captured." He looked around, "Where's the innocence user?" he asked.

I pointed to the one a few feet from us, who was completely unconscious, "Sorry, she wasn't agreeing with me, so I had to rough her up a little." I said weakening I fell and strong arms caught me.

…..

I woke, laying on a soft bed, in a hotel, _so we haven't gone back to headquarters, I wonder why? _I thought raising myself to a sitting position, I slid to my feet, my muscles quivered and I sat back down. _Guess that explains one thing… where are the others, Kanda probably shouldn't be walking about he also got stabbed._ I managed to get to my feet and take a couple of steps towards the door before it swung open, Kanda in the doorway.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked angrily.

"Getting out of bed, what are you doing walking around all fine and dandy?" I retorted.

"It's because I'm already healed," he responded giving no further explanation. "Get back in the bed and rest, I don't want to haul your butt back into it again."

I turned away blushing, then sat down on the bed, "Why haven't we gone back to headquarters?" I asked, "Is it because of the innocence user?"

He nodded slowly, "Apparently she won't move from her spot until she talks to you." He responded.

"Then I'll just talk to her really quick, so we can get going," I responded standing up and beginning to move towards the door.

He appeared in front of me wrist in a death grip, "You will rest until you are healed then you will talk to her, I don't need you passing out on me or even dying because you are so weak."

I slipped my wrist from his grasp, "I'm weak am I?" I muttered I made it out the door and began down the stairs, because this was the only room upstairs. I clamored down a couple of stairs before nearly falling on my face, an arm caught me, "Baka, both you and Moyashi have a death wish, but since you're already this far I'll take you the rest of the way."

"Than-!" I started as he lifted me up carrying me down the stairs and into a separate room. He set me down on a couch across from the young woman, who was the innocence user.

"So you finally decided to see me," she grumbled.

I gave a short laugh, "No, it's because I only just woke up and I really shouldn't be moving around much." I retorted slightly angered, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

"Your ability, did you get that from becoming an exorcist, you know when you made my men fly into the walls without even touching them." She inquired.

I gave another laugh, "I learned how to use my innocence, which in this case allows me to control elements, and people, yours is going to be different, but unique to you." I responded.

She frowned, "So that's a no?"

I shook my head smiling, "Depending on your type of innocence, weapon or parasitic, it effects your ability, Kanda here uses sword techniques, I explained, you probably will use dagger techniques, but sometimes your innocence can evolve to the situation." I explained.

"So if I become an exorcist I can defeat those family murdering creatures? And protect what is important to me?" she asked.

I nodded smiling, "That's a good physiology. By the way they're called akuma they serve the millennium Earl, he creates them so he can eventually destroy the world," I explained.

She looked down thinking, then she looked to Kanda, "I want to speak to her alone," she said quietly.

Kanda looked hesitant it was as if he actually cared… "Kanda it's alright, I can take care of myself and I doubt you let her keep her weapon." I said smirking at him.


	13. A new exorcist

He left, somewhat hesitant, I turned to her, "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She suddenly leaped across the table and hugged me, "You know what it is like to kill your family member because they became an akuma, don't you?" she asked squeezing me.

"Yeah, my father and little sister," I responded prying her off a little.

"My mother and father, I was twelve," she answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss, do you want to become an exorcist, we have a whole bunch of people who can relate to loosing loved ones to the Earl."

She hugged me again, "Sure, I'm sure it will be great!" she exclaimed releasing me.

I got up slowly, "I'll go tell Kanda so we can start heading back, I stepped towards the door reaching for the handle. The door swung outwards, Kanda standing behind it, I lost my balance, my strength failed me, "She says she wants to go," I said softly as I was falling forward, then as he caught me, "Sorry Kanda I guess I'm still weak…" and my consciousness fled.

…

Rising from blood filled dreams I found myself once again in the infirmary, _Can't I ever come back here and not come here first thing? _I thought going to a sitting position. I clambered to my feet finding some exorcist clothes and changing into them then began walking into the hallway.

A golden object ran into me at full force making me loose balance and topple backwards, I seized a hold of it… _Timcampy._ My Noah thought, then disappeared back into the darkness, _wait how does she know what his name is… _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted back a hollering voice, "Timcampy where are you, I'll forgive you for eating my miratashi dango,"

I recognized it to be Allen, "Hey, Allen," I called as he appeared in the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing wandering out of the infirmary? You're not supposed to leave until you are told…" Allen demanded sounding like a mother hen…

I laughed, "No matter how long I've been around you I can't get used to your mother hen attitude…" I laughed again.

He blushed, "Well I've experienced the wrath of the head nurse too many times to allow someone else to suffer it…" he explained looking away then sighed. "You mind as well walk around a little though, I'll show you were your new room is."

I followed him and found my room was right next to Kanda's, "Wow the irony…" I commented. _It's like my sub consciousness knew…_

"Well I should probably take you back to the infirmary before the head nurse appears…." He stopped focused on something behind me with a horrified look.

"Let me guess she right behind me…" I said turning about.

She grabbed my arm and began to drag me, "I don't care how fast you recover unless you check out with me you can't leave the infirmary of your own accord…" She dragged me back to the infirmary and set me down firmly on one of the beds, "You really ought to eat more, you're extremely thin, and you're a parasitic type so you eat a lot, but you don't gain any weight."

"Well, I feel an appetite coming on," I responded.

"Good, I'll go get you some food then check your condition…" she said walking away.

I laid back down on the bed, _I eat a lot that's for sure, but I use a lot of it as energy, maybe my innocence takes a lot more to power it up then normal… _I thought, footsteps sounded in the corridor, a whole set. I sat up curious, General Cross walked in along with a whole bunch of 'guards', "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? Can I not check up on a lovely lady?" he asked.

"What's so lovely about me?" I asked then shook my head, "You're here for another reason aren't you?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod then turned to his guards, "Can you give me a moment?" he asked.

They looked at each other then nodded, and left the room," Only a few minutes,"

"Honestly what can she do? She's inured and a lot smaller than me…" he shouted back, "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Allen, I take it you haven't heard the news yet…. He's a Noah, he's related to Fourteen, and.." he sighed, "I want you to take care of him, I know you are also a Noah.."

I started to respond, but he cut me off, "Sorry I can't explain anything, because of time… so will you take care of him, and make sure he doesn't let Fourteen wake up or the other Noah capture him."

I nodded, "Good, I'll tell this one last thing, if I die within the next few days, it's because of someone in the order, not related to Leverrier's group, but an unknown force related to _the heart_." He whispered as his body guards entered the room, "Bye, bye, beautiful!" he said waving with a smirk.

I blushed slightly before tracking my mind back to what he said, _how does he know I'm a Noah? And the unknown force related to the heart? A new form of innocence, I heard about Lena lee's changing, something like that or more extreme? _I thought.

The head nurse entered with a tray of food, "Here I got a variety of food for you here, I don't know what your favorites are… Is something wrong you look a little pale?" she asked concerned.

I shook my head, and started on the food, Allen entered looking back into the corridor, "Did Cross just come in here?" he asked questioningly.

I nodded and met his gaze, _is he really a Noah like me? If so, then is he even aware of it? _

He noticed me looking at him, "What do I have something on my face?" he asked confused.

I shook my head smiling slightly, _still the same Allen_ _as before _"It's nothing," I responded.

"Did Cross tell you something weird, because you're acting a little strange…" he asked concerned.

I closed my eyes then looked at him, "Only that you were troublesome when you were younger…" I responded.

He flushed and backed away slightly, "Master…" he said softly, "I'll get him back…" he said firmly.

I sat up, pain lanced through me it spread like fire… _the innocence, HER innocence… _my mind recoiled at the pain and I slowly fell into memories…


	14. sense of foreboding

My memories were full of brief moments were my parents appeared and lead me somewhere, until I came to the period of were only my father was appearing then there was no one….

…

Cobblestone streets lay before me, blood seeping from the cracks into the rat infested underground, blood stained the edges of my skirt as I ran. I ran my bare feet slamming against the blood soaked streets laughter sounded from behind me. Akuma occupied the street all around me soon joining with their master, I slipped crashing into the street. I was afraid to look behind me, but I could feel him reaching towards me, an hand seized my arm and pulled me to my feet. A woman stood her face hidden in the darkness, we soon fell into darkness and everything disappeared…

…

I jerked awake, a feeling flooded over me, it screamed _Cross is dead and Allen is a Noah._ I covered my ears trying to block out the screaming, a hand brushed my shoulder as if hesitant to touch me. I turned finding Allen his hand slightly extended, he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

He stood up, "I'm going to go get Lena lee, she said she wanted to see you when you woke up…" then he walked out only to return a few moments later Lena lee following close behind him.

She leaped onto the bed and hugged me fiercely, "I'm glad you're awake, we were scared hearing you passed out shortly after you had just woken up… Allen was afraid you weren't going to wake up…" she said turning slightly towards Allen.

He blushed looking away, "Maybe just a little," he responded.

I slid out of the bed, they came over and practically pushed me back down on the bed, "No getting out of the bed until you've recovered!" Lena lee ordered firmly.

I waved my hand, "I've recovered from it as much as I can, I'll probably feel a little better after some training…" I responded then covered my mouth in shock, _did I just say that? _I thought.

They looked at me worriedly, "What do you mean by that?" Allen asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "It's nothing, I'm just saying things, I'm going to see if I can find the head nurse…" I said hurriedly as I strode out of the room.

She came walking down the hallway and spotted me, "What are you doing out of your bed?" she asked almost angrily.

"I think I'm fit enough not to have to stay in the infirmary any more…" I responded weakly.

She grabbed my arm dragging me back in, "We'll see about that…"

A few minutes later… ^.^

I walked out of the infirmary and went to the library to ask directions to the training room, I ran into someone I didn't exactly want to see, especially not after my last mission… Kanda.

He noticed me as I turned back and seized my arm, "Are you running away from me?" he asked.

"No not at all," I responded, pulling my arm out of his grasp and I began again to walk away.

He seized my arm again, "Then why are you trying to walk away?" he asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

I pulled it out again, "Because I have something I need to do," I paused a few feet away from him, "Thank you for your help earlier," I said softly before walking away.

I rounded the corner and leaned against the pillar, a blush flooded my cheeks… I shook my head, _what am I blushing about, I just thanked him…_ I blushed again, _did he want to talk to me, is that why he kept trying to stop me from walking away? _

Footsteps sounded and someone whipped around the corner, their face inches from mine, Kanda…

He paused a moment before stepping back, "Didn't you have something to do?"

"I was heading to the library, to ask where the training room was…." I responded… _wait why am I telling him this? _

He smirked slightly, "You've been here for at least three weeks, but you don't have the layout of the place at all…"

My anger grew, "For almost all of those days I've been in the infirmary…" I retorted angrily, pain shot through the innocence wound. I jerked slightly, ever so slightly, but he noticed, with his hawk like eyes, how I hate those eyes…

He hoisted me over his shoulder, "Where are you taking me?" I screamed in outrage.

"To the infirmary, you just checked out… right?" he paused "You checked out too early, you're obviously not fit to be walking around, Baka." He responded.

I flushed brightly, "Put me down! I don't need to go, what's wrong with me can't be fixed by them…" I retorted angrily then paused… _damn I've done it again._

He paused and set me down only to press his hand hard on my shoulder making it impossible to move, "What do you mean by that?" he asked anger making his voice tremor slightly.

"Nothing…" I said quickly, "I just got out of the infirmary and I think I hit my head a little too hard."

He pushed me against one of the pillars, "Stop lying!" he snapped.

I looked at him shocked… _the others once told me he didn't care much for others, then why is he acting this way… _

Footsteps interrupted what he was about to say, he turned his head, he looked briefly shocked before he released me, he began to walk away, he turned looking straight at me, "The training room is three floors above the library and the garden is two floors below and straight down the hallway." He said before walking away.

I stood completely shocked, a hand touched my shoulder, I turned quickly, too quickly, I began to feel the start of a headache.

In front of me stood a finder, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I responded.

He nodded and began away, one hand was in his pocket as if hiding something, I noticed something strange, a stain just above the pocket… _blood. _

Some sense told me that something was wrong, something screamed, _blood, it's Cross', HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED CROSS! _

I turned the corner to find that he was already gone, _damn! _I cursed silently; my blood pulsed with adrenaline just like my head began pulse with a headache and a feeling of foreboding.


	15. Close to a heart attack

I leaned against the wall in the hall way, a hand rested on my shoulder, I jerked jumping away from Allen who still had his hand in the air looking somewhat confused, shocked and hurt.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I apologized, "Were you looking for me?" I asked.

He recovered, "Yeah, you said before you wanted to do some training, I'll show you where the training room is."

"Well, Kanda already told me, but if you want to be my sparring partner I'm okay with you coming." I said.

He looked slightly taken back, then he nodded looking a little sad, "Why don't I lead the way in case he told you wrong, okay?" he said trying to hide it, but I could still see it in his eyes.

I nodded, "Lead the way, he probably told me wrong, because he was a little mad at me…" I responded.

He lead me up the stairs near the library, three flights and we found it… _guess he didn't tell me wrong…_

"So have you sparred much?" he asked setting his jacket down.

"Not really, I've really only practiced with my innocence and had real battle experience, not much real sparring practice." I responded also setting down my jacket.

He jumped at me, I twisted out of the way and seized his arm and threw him against the ground, hard.

"Ouch," he groaned getting back to his feet, "I was just testing your reflexes, they're better than I thought, it seems like you've sparred before." He commented.

I winced slightly… _Did my Noah used to spar? _I thought completely missing the beginning of Allen's second attack.

I reacted too late and was sent to the ground for punishment, it jerked my wound, I got up coughing hard.

"Maybe it's too early for you to spar…" Allen said.

I waved my hand, "I'm fine that just hurt," I responded.

He gave a slight smile, "If that hurts that bad then maybe you should try not to get distracted anymore," he eased back into a stance.

I mimicked, but adjusted it unconsciously, I jumped forward throwing a punch, he ducked at the last moment and sent a punch to my side. I blocked with one arm while I caught a punch with the other hand that he sent to my face.

We both backed away, "You're pretty good," he commented, then began his attack again this time aiming a kick at my face.

I ducked and with both hands pushed up throwing him off balance, he did a back flip regaining his balance. I punched at his face as he recovered, he blocked and tried to kick out my leg.

I jumped using his shoulders like a spring board, I sailed over him, his balance teetered as he turned. I kicked out one of his knees causing him to fall to the ground, I stood triumphant and didn't notice as he seized my leg and yanked me down regaining his own feet.

The breath whooshed out of me painfully, I lay for a moment before regaining my breath, I jumped to my feet. I lunged forwards so fast Allen couldn't even react, I knocked him to the ground, putting a foot on his chest I pressed down painfully hard. He gasped, looking at my eyes with horror, I saw a reflection of them in his eyes.

They had become golden and slited, I jerked back releasing the pressure on his chest.

"I think that's enough sparring for me today," I said before rushing out of the room.

_I need to go somewhere where they won't find me… the garden! _I thought as I rushed down five flights of stairs and a hallway.

The garden I found beyond was more like a forest, but with flowers, I soon disappeared in the endless varieties of flowers. I stopped and sat down next to the lily pond closing my eyes, a voice made my eyes shoot open and caused me to jump up.

"You know, I won't harm you here, not in this place of peace," he said, _I suppose trying to calm me, well it didn't work… _

"What are you doing here, again?" I asked edging around the lily pond.

"Did you know that even at the Earl's mansion he does not have a place as beautiful as this? Nor someone as beautiful as you," he said looking around for a moment before focusing his gaze on me.

I flushed.. _I'm getting a boat full of surprises today, aren't I? If I get any more I might have a heart attack… _

He stepped towards me, I backed away a little too much and fell in the lily pond, I was a nice addition to the cute little frogs.

He stopped and laughed at me, laughing so hard he started crying… _I'm so gonna kill him… _I thought angrily.

I climbed out of the pond, I stepped forward angrily, I pushed back my sleeve and gave him a jaw jarring punch.

He recovered and leaned forward shadows hiding his eyes, he stood holding my fist, "Damn that hurt, that's the second time that's happened…" he met my gaze, "Do you know what happened to the first person that did that to me, I broke his arm off, destroyed his innocence and opened a hole in his heart." He began to twist my arm, I could see the reflection of my fear in his eyes.

He released it and backed away slightly, "Of course I wouldn't do that to you, my beautiful little rose." He caressed my cheek.

I jerked back, my back hitting the edge of the pond, he stepped forward once again… _I can't defend against him again, I'm too drained from sparring and I'm starting to get cold from my wet clothes._

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, he planted a kiss on my lips, and man was it a deep kiss. He released me satisfied at the look on my face, then backed away nearly disappearing into the wall, he paused to say. "Until we meet again my little rose." He teased.

I dropped to the ground a hand over my mouth, _he freaking kissed me and I let him, damn!_ I thought angrily.

The sound of rustling leaves told me I wasn't going to be alone much longer, clambered to my feet still shocked. I walked past the person just entering, Kanda… _Of all people, why him? _I asked silently.

"Showers are a floor above the cafeteria," he said before disappearing into the flowers.

My eyes widened with shock, _did he hear that conversation? _I thought horrified.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please review more and sorry for the slow release, stuff's happening...**


	16. Consequences and Kanda in a towel?

I slowly walked out of the garden, horrified to think of the consequences if he had heard that conversation. I walked into someone, without looking up I apologized and continued walking, they caught my arm. I turned back around meeting their gaze.

Lena lee met my gaze looking at me concerned, "Are you alright?" she asked, _nearly always the first thing she says to me…_ I thought.

"I'm fine, just a little tired after sparring with Allen," I paused, "Did Allen tell you about that?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him since you left the infirmary… Is something wrong?" she asked looking at me.

"No, nothing, if Allen tells you anything don't worry about it too much, I think I'm going to go take a shower… I fell in the lily pond." I walked off finding the showers exactly where he said they were.

I closed the door locking it then began pulling off my clothes, I stepped into the shower and let the water pour over me. _What's happening to me? The Noah is slowly overcoming me, I nearly injured Allen very badly and I've been getting injured because of innocence. _

At that thought my side pulsed in remembrance, soft footsteps sounded outside the shower. I jerked, _I thought I locked the door…_ They approached the shower I was in and the door opened…

The new exorcist walked in, she paused a moment as our gaze met then she smirked at the shocked expression on my face. "I was looking for you…" she said.

"That door was locked… and how did you find me?" I asked.

"Remember when I stabbed you with my innocence…?" she asked smirk still on her face.

I nodded, I began to feel the need to stop listening and just get away from her, but I let her continue.

"If I don't kill whomever I stab with this knife…" she raised the dagger, "I can track them so I always know where they are…"

I shook slightly at her cold heartless stare, "I suggest you learn to ignore that sense, sometimes you can't kill every akuma you come across, either because they get away or because they nearly kill you." I suggested.

A look of anger covered her face, "Are you suggesting that I am as weak as you?" she asked angrily.

I closed my eyes, "Everyone has their own weaknesses and I was just suggesting it…" I responded trying to keep calm against the slowly increasing pulse of pain and the Noah.

She stepped towards me, "Does it hurt? That scar I gave you?" she reached towards me.

….

I jerked, my eyes opened and I found myself on the floor of the shower the warm water pouring over me, my head ached. I touched the side as I rose, blood covered my hand, I turned off the water and stepped out. I pulled a towel about myself and began ripping strips of fabric to stanch the blood flow. My vision wavered as I pulled my clothes on, I pulled the door open I took a few steps before running into someone. I straightened up to apologize, a took a step back as I saw their face.

"What's wrong brat?" he asked noting me backing away, he stepped forward and noticed me holding the cloth to the side of my head. "What the hell did you do?" he asked hand coming forward as if to check the wound.

I sidestepped, "It's nothing just a little scrape, please excuse me.." I responded trying to sneak past him.

His arm caught me in the stomach, at that act I knew even if I tried I wasn't getting away and I also noticed he relinquished his hold on the only towel covering his frame.

I immediately blushed, he looked at me slightly concerned, "Did you stay in there so long you got a fev…" he began then he realized why I was blushing and blushed himself as he again wrapped the towel about himself.

"I slipped and hit my head…" I responded trying to get my mind away from _that…_

"As expected of you, Baka…" he responded blushing himself, _an act I never thought I would live to see… I didn't think I would ever see that either… God dammit, curse you Kanda!_

I glared at him, "I'm fine so let me go…" I growled.

"What was that little scene in the garden before? With the Noah?" he asked.

"You heard that?" I asked blushing even deeper, "I swear I am not in league with the Noah and he started the whole thing…" I explained hurriedly.

He froze me with his gaze, "Why did you let him kiss you? You could have easily gotten away from him." He asked leaning towards me.

I almost froze, I ducked and rolled out of his grasp, "Just what in the hell are you trying to do?" I demanded, pain shot through my skull, my vision blurred I desperately clutched the wall.

He began towards me intent on something, I stood up and waved my hand hurriedly, "Please leave me alone, I just need some rest, and please go put some clothes on." I pleaded before swiftly walking away.

I reached my room and hastily opened the door locking it swiftly behind me, _I think I'm going to have a heart attack… What the hell was with today? My Noah, Tyki, and Kanda he's the last person I would think to do that type of thing…_

I dropped onto my bed tiredness overcoming me, _I guess I'll sleep a little…_

Somewhere else….

Footsteps pounded and a small yet familiar pair of arms wrapped around my neck, "What took you so long, Tyki?" the girl's voice asked slightly teasing.

"I went to admire a rose, but it pricked me," I responded pointing out the slowly fading red mark on my cheek.

"I thought you smelled a little like flowers and womanly, is she pretty? The new Noah?" she asked.

"She wouldn't match up to you, but yes her beauty rivals a freshly bloomed rose, I do have to say she has a lovely set of thorns… Just don't tell the Earl, about my late visits, okay?" I whispered a finger to my lips.

Her arms tightened, "Of course, just be careful of the lovely rose…"

…..

_Road, is so creepy….^.^ Tyki too. _

_Anyways I feel a little sorry for Enkou, please review!_


	17. sorry author note

Just a notice for anyone who reviews, please if you are going to criticize leave helpful hints and not give 'nicknames' and I thank all of those who continue to read this bit of mindless insanity of a story and leave wonderful comments. And I apologize to anyone who may be offended in any way with my bad spelling or my language and use of I's….

I updated some chapters so they make a little more sense… and please if you are confused my anything or you just feel like commenting please don't be afraid to…


	18. Allen, Noah and train

** Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Time for randomness!**

**Enkou: 'Hears music playing opens a door and sees Tyki dancing to 'Super Freak'**

**Tyki: 'Notices Enkou and waves her over'**

**Enkou: 'Pales and slowly backs out of room'**

**Allen: 'Hears music playing and enters, also seeing Tyki, backs away slowly then faints'**

**Lavi is seen dancing with Tyki by Kanda who walks past ignoring the passed out form of Allen. **

….Random…..

"Boy, since I'm taking care of you, after your guardian's death, you will do as I say or otherwise suffer my wrath!" Cross said.

I merely nodded feeling numb, he took a step forward raising his hand, "Can you not speak?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry…," I cried glancing up once then looking down, my white hair obstructed my vision…. _Wait this is not my memory! _

I found myself wide awake, _those were Allen's memories, how? _I rose, my back tightened, I stretched until it stopped protesting, I pulled on my jacket wincing as my side twitched.

I stepped into the hallway finding one of the last people I wanted to see…

He looked as if he was going to open his door, he paused before reaching towards me, I turned away from him walking quickly. He caught my shoulder turning me towards him, "Look, about yesterday, I' m sorry…" he paused as he realized how close he was.

I stepped back as he released my shoulder, "Let's just forget it, okay?" I suggested.

He nodded after a moment, "Koumi wants to see you, brat," he said turning away, "Take care of yourself, I don't want the next time I see you injured or in the infirmary…" he whispered then went into his room.

I blushed, _what was that? _I turned finding one of the other people I least wanted to see.

He blushed, "What was that?" he asked.

I blushed again, "That was Kanda being a jerk," I responded and pushed past him.

I reached Koumi's office without further interruptions, I sat down on the couch and waited until he spoke.

"Oh, you both finally decided to join us…" he greeted.

I turned to find the new exorcist, I jumped up, a reaction caused by multiple things, firstly my Noah…

"I understand you already met, Enkou, Kirstly, Kirstly, Enkou, I sorry to say, but you won't have a finder coming with you, though, I sure you, Enkou are familiar with your destination, where we first found you…" he explained.

I gulped a sudden feeling of dread overcame me, _I have to go back there! _I shook slightly my arms hugging my chest, luckily neither saw the motion before I regained myself. "Have there been an akuma movements over there?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We just want you to investigate what might have gone on there… Other than the little bit of information you gave us…" he responded.

I nodded slightly hesitant, _despite what happened there I am curious to see if she did anything else… _"Kirstly, I will warn you now, what we might find there will not be all rainbows and unicorns…" I warned in a low tone.

She looked at me confused for a moment before nodding, "Why don't we go?" she suggested.

As we reached the train station I heard a slight tinkling of a bell, a somewhat familiar sound, pain shot through my chest. I stopped myself from doubling over, but the flinch was quite visible, Kirstly looked at me worriedly.

I shook it off and gave a convincing smile… _Something's here! _I thought horrified, _there is a Noah lurking around, I hope it's not Tyki, especially after what just happened…_

We stepped onto the train and sat down in our train car, I sighed rubbing my chest lightly the pain slowly subsiding to a dull ache. "I'm going to look around the train, could you stay here until I get back, or if you wanted to you could go get something to eat…." I suggested.

She nodded smiling slightly, then went to check her belongings, I opened the door and began to explore, the ache was beginning to grow and I heard low voices.

"What are you doing on the train?" a feminine asked.

"Some Noah business… What about you?" the other responded with a voice I recognized… _Tyki_.

"I heard our little Noah exorcist is going to visit the place where I held her…" she responded.

I covered my mouth stifling the cry that would have alerted them to my presence, I backed away. Something ran into me and cold water poured all over me, a clank of metal soon following…

I jerked to standing realizing I had been knocked down, I took a quick glance to see that the door to the room where the two Noah were, it was slowly opening. I ran past the person who had accidentally dumped the water all over me, giving a quick apology as I passed.

Footsteps soon pounded after me, I swiftly tore my way through the crowd gathered in the dining area. The person following didn't have such quick luck, I fled back to the original car I was in, closing the door behind me I panted from the furious run.

Finally regaining my breath I looked up to find Kirstly looking at me worriedly, "You should get changed, before you get a cold…" she started before the door behind me suddenly fell away.

Arms caught me before I hit the ground, I kept my eyes closed tight afraid to see who it was…

Kirstly gasped, "Please excuse my partner, she's a little clumsy," she said politely, and I knew who it was.

"Shit," I cursed quietly, slowly opening my eyes, meeting with amused golden orbs. "if you would please release me…" I started politely.

He set me on my feet, then looked at Kirstly, "Would you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" he asked.

She shook her head now blushing slightly, still shocked from the fact a gorgeous man just caught her partner and was actually talking to her… _I'm so going to kill her later for this… _I thought venomously.

He pulled me into the hall and closed the door, no one else was in the hall to see us, "Hello little rose," he greeted me like it was the most natural thing to do after that situation.

"Bastard…" I responded, "Because of what you did last time, I was put into a very awkward situation…"

His lips silenced the rest of my furious rant, he held me with the intent of never letting go…


	19. Evasion

_That bastard!_ I thought angrily as he relinquished his hold, he turned to face someone who had just walked in luckily missing our intimate moment. I squeezed back into where Kirstly was and firmly locked the door, "Never open the door for that man again!" I ordered harshly then went to trying to hear the conversation outside the door.

"Who was that just now?" the now recognized voice of my tormentor asked.

"Just some girl who swooned over my looks," Tyki responded smoothly.

_Just some girl he says? Then why'd you kiss just some girl? _I thought angrily then smacked myself for thinking such.

"Keep an eye out for the exorcists, I'm sure _she's _on this train," my tormentor continued.

"I believe she is too…" he responded as she walked away, "You know it is rude to listen in on other people's conversations." He whispered so only I could hear.

"You know when you have a conversation right outside my door I can't help it!" I retorted.

"Brave words from behind a locked door, and from an easily fainting girl," he teased.

I flushed, and threw open the door smacking him in the face with it, "Well excuse me for being a girl, but when I fainted I had good reasons for the most part have been related to you!" I shouted.

He pulled me towards him and patted my head, "Such a silly child," he whispered softly then followed after his companion.

I jerked back it the room, "Remember his face," I said to Kirstly, "It's the face of one of our greatest enemy, the Noah, have you heard about them at all?" I asked now sitting across from her, regaining some self control.

She shook her head now completely engrossed, "Though you've heard about the Earl, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Noah are humans who have gained particular powers, they are the exact opposite of exorcists and only really strong exorcists can fight them, that's why we have exorcists called Generals, they are exorcists whose 'power' has surpassed 100 and even they cannot win against Noah. When a Noah is seriously considering fighting you a string of crosses will appear on their forehead and their skin will turn a dark gray. At the point where you are at either you will want to have someone really strong with you or you just run. The problem with running is that the Noah command akuma of all levels, and the akuma are everywhere, hardly anybody can tell the difference between humans and akuma." I explained.

"So you're saying there are people that can tell who is and akuma, from humans?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's somewhat similar to your ability to tell that someone has killed someone from their family, Allen Walker can actually see the akuma's soul, because akuma are people who have been brought back and are possessing that person's body. I can also somewhat sense an akuma from what you would call an aura." I responded looking at the wall.

"So if akuma are that then what are Noah?" she inquired.

I looked at her shocked, "I'm not really sure," I responded beginning to shake, I stood up, she looked at me shocked.

"What's wrong?" she asked voice filled with concern. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No I'm just going to go to the bathroom to change my clothes," I responded, her features relaxed.

I picked up some fresh clothes and began toward the bathroom, closing the door behind me I sunk to my knees, _What is a Noah? She asks, yes, what is a Noah? If they aren't human or akuma, what does that make me, a Noah and an exorcist? _I asked myself, _Just what am I?_

I felt like sobbing but I knew that wouldn't be good if she noticed my red eyes, _just what can I do? I hope I can protect her from the enemy, but I haven't been doing so well to protect myself. _My side pulsed as if in agreement, _but can I really trust her? I mean she just became an exorcist, and she's the one who gave me this wound…_ I shook my head, _No! I can't doubt those who are on my side, I won't get anywhere that way._

I looked down at my soaked uniform, _I guess I regret not being able to wear this, but there's no helping it… _I quickly changed my clothes and started back to where Kirstly was, I bumped into someone and looked up to apologize, but the words died in my throat at the sight of the familiar face.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to run into people and not apologize." She said with contempt.

"Sorry, and for the record my mother hardly taught me anything before she left!" I growled, "Now why don't you go back to your master so he can give you pets, I sure you even purr, cat!"

She seemed taken back, "You're an exorcist?" she exclaimed, now on her guard, "Where's the new exorcist? A weak, pathetic girl who can control people and Noah with her blood?" she demanded.

"She's long gone, all that's left is a exorcist who 'saves' akuma!" I retorted.

"You!" She exclaimed, and then there was a loud screeching noise stopping her from continuing, the train jerked to a stop.

I ran past her into the car where Kirstly was, "We need to go now!" I yelled the sense of urgency filling me along with the darkness of the akuma.

She nodded in response and began to grab everything, I grabbed the rest of the stuff and threw open the door. I rushed to one of the side doors and threw it open, I jumped into a clump of bushes hoping that it wouldn't hurt too much. Getting up I waved for Kirstly to follow, she jumped catching herself in a bush, I quickly untangled her and we began towards our destination.

_Okay peeps please give me feedback I want to know if you guys are getting bored of all the talk or the random missions she goes on… And possibly give me ideas for missions she could do or some such thing… so please comment._


	20. Escaped animal

_Sorry for the slow update…._

I stopped to catch my breath after running away from the train with heavy luggage, "You alright?" I asked, noticing her also out of breath.

She nodded then collected herself, "Do you know how to get to where we are going?"

I nodded then felt a shiver run down my spine, remembering some of the horrible things that were done to me. I began walking somehow knowing the way to go, my feet leading my unwilling body.

"Enkou," Kirstly called, "You can stop we're here,"

I looked up finding the accursed place where my tormentor had kept me, "Could you wait over in those trees while I check to make sure it's safe." I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

I began into the place of terrible memories, _if my blood is still everywhere and it can even affect a Noah, who know what it would do to a 'normal' human… _I thought and surely the stench of blood still rested over the place even though I wasn't inside yet.

Opening the door I was assaulted both by the reek of blood and my tortured memories…

…..

"Girl, you'll be staying here now, with me," the red haired man said, "and if you don't behave the punishment will be severe, do you want me to teach you a lesson now so that you will know the punishment?" he asked his voice cold and cruel.

I shook my head, "Speak! Girl!" he demanded.

"Please no," I pleaded trying to hold back tears.

"Too bad, you angered me, I'll teach you so you know in the future," He said dragging me into another room. He picked up a long and nasty pointed whip, it cut into my back the blood already flowing down quickly to soak my shirt, again and again it cut me…

…..

I recoiled at the memory clutching my shirt tightly as my scars seemed to pulse painfully, a voice came from behind me.

"So it seems the dog has come back to its master, and it seems that it is ready for its punishment for leaving," my tormentor called.

I turned sharply, "I'm no dog, not anymore, I won't allow you to control me anymore!" I shouted.

"Really, then do you not care for that weakling girl that is hiding out there?" she asked, I jerked.

"Leave her out of this!" I barked, "She hasn't even fought her first akuma, she is no threat to you!"

"So then you would care if I killed her?" she asked again.

"Don't harm her! This time I'll kill you!" I growled charging towards her.

A whip caught my wrist pulling it tight and me to the ground, I twitched as it cut me, "Tsk, tsk, I can't have you doing that, Dog!" she sneered. "You'll come with me, quietly or I'll drag you back to the Earl."

I fought against the now tangled whip trying to get it unwrapped from around my arms.

She violently yanked the whip causing it to nearly tearing the skin off of my arms, "I won't allow you to escape this time…" she growled.

Something snapped, lighting coursed through the whip making her release it with a jerk. I rose my body feeling numb, I could see the reflected golden orbs in her own. I waved my arm sending a shockwave causing the ground to crack and soon the building threatened to crumble.

She jerked back, "Guess I'll have to hold off, for now, next time you won't be so luckily, and I'll even leave that little naïve girl with you," she yelled over the sound of crumbling wall, "That is if you can get out of here."

I retreated further into the building unable to find any other way to get out, _I hope she'll really leave Kirstly alone, and I hope she's safe… _I slowly made my way down the stairs hoping nothing would collapse on top of me and I would wake up in the infirmary… again.

Reaching the basement I recognized the small bed where I had stayed, slowly making my way over I could see the blood stains on the now bare mattress. So many blood stains, my scars twitched painfully and feeling slowly came back to my body, I dropped to my knees my head light, faint.

I closed my eyes momentarily, letting my hands move subconsciously to wrap my arms, opening my eyes I wobbly rose to my feet. I began to look for another way out and found a small hole, I might be able to fit through.

Slowly I began to crawl into it the other side completely black, void of any light, dirt rubbed against my arms. I emerged in the slowly fading light, leaves crumpled under my weight, crunching and attaching to my clothing.

Footsteps sounded, I whipped around afraid it was an akuma or Noah, but it was Kirstly, "How did you find me?" I asked.

She hesitated, "You know how I stabbed you with the dagger, I think it allows me to be able to track the ones that I haven't killed," she responded.

Suddenly this situation, was very familiar, "If that happens again, please be careful, the akuma, might be far more powerful than you first thought…" I suggested.

She hesitated before nodding again, and I saw a hint of anger in her eyes, "The place crumbled down before we could discover anything about it… What exactly happened, to you before and just now?" she asked.

"A Noah showed up and the power that was released caused the building to collapse, and I was held here by that same Noah for a while…" I responded.

"Then what about those bandages on your arms?" she asked again pointing to them.

"I cut myself on some rubble," I responded, "Now how about we start heading back to the order, okay?"

Soon we reached the train station, waiting for the next one to come in, I called Koumi knowing he would want to know what happened.

"You have reached the Exorcist headquarters, this is Koumi speaking," he greeted in a monotone voice.

"Hey, it's Enkou, I just wanted to report that, a fight with a Noah caused the building to collapse and all the evidence for whatever was happening there was destroyed before we could look through the area," I reported in a equally monotone voice.

His voice became dark, "There's something you're telling me isn't there…?" he asked.

I hesitated, "I can't say anything about that yet, until I learn to trust people a little more, so please, just wait, okay? I promise I'll tell you eventually." I responded my voice beginning to tremor.

Please give me some feedback, I'm curious to know if you are bored of missions…


	21. The poisoned rose

I made my way to Koumi's office now wanting to explain myself and my mission, I stuffed the note back into my jacket as I walked and covered the scars again.

Reaching his office I was surprised to find an exorcist I didn't know, her uniform differing from my own, I stepped to the side, not knowing whether to speak of not.

The blonde hair woman looked me over briefly before speaking, "Koumi, I've found on my mission reports of akuma approaching this base, and it seems a few of the Noah are quite active and asking about some dark haired exorcist." She reported, standing loosely and seemingly calm, but I could feel some hostility towards me.

Koumi nodded seeming to agree as if he already knew, "Enkou," he called, I stepped forward hesitantly, now both of their gazes were on me. "This is one of the Generals, Cloud Nyne. This girl here is our new exorcist; Enkou Issei. She has been in contact with some Noah more than most, and even her latest mission she encountered a Noah while trying to find out information about that same Noah at the place where we found her." He explained occasionally looking back and forth between us.

She stepped closer to me, "This true?" she asked.

I nodded, "The Noah was the same one who held me there for years, the place was destroyed while we fought…" I responded.

She frowned and Koumi nodded as if it was expected, I looked at both of them in confusion, "Exorcist fights have a tendency to be full of destruction," he explained, "Are you sure there was nothing left that could be researched?" he asked.

"Not unless you can reconstruct the house and repair everything inside," I responded trying not to flinch from the General's stare.

He cleared his throat after a few moments, "Enkou, you have another mission, this time you'll be accompanying the General," he explained at my slightly annoyed look.

I twitched, _I have to go on a mission with her..?_ "And what would we be doing?" I asked.

"Investigation, in a popular city, fill of bureaucrats, and possibly Noah," the General responded.

I frowned remembering Tyki's appearance, _the Noah must be pretty high in social standards…. _"When are we to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," Koumi responded looking at the General who nodded in agreement.

"What about my stuff?" I asked softly, "I just got back from a mission and it's still somewhere else,"

"Don't worry we've already got it loaded in the carriage," the woman explained, "I'll give you an hour to get any more prepared than you need to," she said then walked out of the room.

A shudder ran down my spine, _It's very similar to the feeling I get when I meet a Noah… _I turned to Koumi, " I'm not completely sure why the Noah are after me, but I'm afraid it's very similar to Allen's situation…" I sighed, "I'm sorry the building got destroyed, but with the wounds I got from her I couldn't completely fight on even terms even if I was stronger with innocence…"

He regarded me carefully, "I'll accept your apology, but I will hold you to your promise to tell me everything," he said firmly, then his gaze focused on someone behind me and his face softened, "Lenalee.." he started then he got up running towards her to give her a hug.

She sidestepped watching calmly as he crashed to the ground, "You're so mean Lenalee!" he cried hitting his fists against the ground like a child.

She sighed and set down the tray of coffee cups, "Enkou, I got you a coffee cup," and she held a cup out to me.

I took it to my surprise it was warm, "Coffee? What does it do? I've never tried it before…" I asked quietly.

She and Koumi looked shocked, "Coffee gives you lots of energy, makes it so you won't fall asleep during work…" she responded glancing at her brother.

I took a sip and felt energy rush through me, I began to twitch as I took another sip, "Thanks Lenalee, I feel more awake…" I said quickly.

"Are you okay, Enkou?" she asked as I began moving around shuffling quickly through papers towards the door.

I turned back "I feel better than ever just the boost I needed, now I should go to where the General is before it gets too late…" I responded cheerfully. I skipped down the hallway and pranced down the stairs until I reached where the General was waiting, "Sorry for the wait," I bowed and cheerfully apologized.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly confused, "Alright, let's get going…" and we entered the carriage.

We sat in silence waiting to reach the town where the filthy rich lived, I tried to calm my nerves but the coffee had only increased them. My body twitched of its own accord and the General noted it with annoyance.

"You that excited to be on a mission with a General, for the first time?" she asked looking at me.

I let out a breath halting my twitching for a moment, "I'm sorry for my behavior, but they gave me coffee and it was my first time drinking it and I was extremely tired after my mission…" I responded politely.

She sighed, "So you've encountered Noah before have you actually fought them yourself? Without help?" she asked leaning forward.

I nodded, "On my last mission the person accompanying me was a new exorcist and she hadn't fought her first akuma… I told her to wait outside as I searched through the house for any clues, the mission was just supposed to be information gathering, but the Noah appeared and our fight destroyed the house…" I explained, staring out the window.

"And have you encountered any other Noah?"

"Yes, one in particular keeps appearing… do you know of the Noah called Tyki Mikk?" I asked now looking in her eyes.

She nodded, "Walker has fought him on multiple occasions…. I've heard of his ability is to pass through anything…" she responded.

I nodded, "On one occasion I saw him dressed almost as if a Lord… I believe the Noah might be found as some of the more well known rich people."

The carriage stopped and we climbed out to my surprise we weren't greeted by a finder and the General was not in her exorcist uniform.

"If we are to find clues we cannot be discovered as exorcists, do not worry I have a change of clothes that will fit you quite nicely, we are to attend a masquerade ball later to gather some information."

Stepping into the grand hotel, she quickly strode over to the desk manager, a few moments later she returned with two room keys. "This one is for you and that bag over there is the clothes you will be wearing, they will last us for at least a month for if we stay here that long or if some of the get ruined… Please go get changed…"


	22. No time for rest

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while half of it was laziness, the other hlaf was family problems... Anyway enjoy

...

I made my way to Koumi's office now wanting to explain myself and my mission, I stuffed the note back into my jacket as I walked and covered the scars again.

Reaching his office I was surprised to find an exorcist I didn't know, her uniform differing from my own, I stepped to the side, not knowing whether to speak of not.

The blonde hair woman looked me over briefly before speaking, "Koumi, I've found on my mission reports of akuma approaching this base, and it seems a few of the Noah are quite active and asking about some dark haired exorcist." She reported, standing loosely and seemingly calm, but I could feel some hostility towards me.

Koumi nodded seeming to agree as if he already knew, "Enkou," he called, I stepped forward hesitantly, now both of their gazes were on me. "This is one of the Generals, Cloud Nyne. This girl here is our new exorcist; Enkou Issei. She has been in contact with some Noah more than most, and even her latest mission she encountered a Noah while trying to find out information about that same Noah at the place where we found her." He explained occasionally looking back and forth between us.

She stepped closer to me, "This true?" she asked.

I nodded, "The Noah was the same one who held me there for years, the place was destroyed while we fought…" I responded.

She frowned and Koumi nodded as if it was expected, I looked at both of them in confusion, "Exorcist fights have a tendency to be full of destruction," he explained, "Are you sure there was nothing left that could be researched?" he asked.

"Not unless you can reconstruct the house and repair everything inside," I responded trying not to flinch from the General's stare.

He cleared his throat after a few moments, "Enkou, you have another mission, this time you'll be accompanying the General," he explained at my slightly annoyed look.

I twitched, _I have to go on a mission with her..?_ "And what would we be doing?" I asked.

"Investigation, in a popular city, fill of bureaucrats, and possibly Noah," the General responded.

I frowned remembering Tyki's appearance, _the Noah must be pretty high in social standards…. _"When are we to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," Koumi responded looking at the General who nodded in agreement.

"What about my stuff?" I asked softly, "I just got back from a mission and it's still somewhere else,"

"Don't worry we've already got it loaded in the carriage," the woman explained, "I'll give you an hour to get any more prepared than you need to," she said then walked out of the room.

A shudder ran down my spine, _It's very similar to the feeling I get when I meet a Noah… _I turned to Koumi, " I'm not completely sure why the Noah are after me, but I'm afraid it's very similar to Allen's situation…" I sighed, "I'm sorry the building got destroyed, but with the wounds I got from her I couldn't completely fight on even terms even if I was stronger with innocence…"

He regarded me carefully, "I'll accept your apology, but I will hold you to your promise to tell me everything," he said firmly, then his gaze focused on someone behind me and his face softened, "Lenalee.." he started then he got up running towards her to give her a hug.

She sidestepped watching calmly as he crashed to the ground, "You're so mean Lenalee!" he cried hitting his fists against the ground like a child.

She sighed and set down the tray of coffee cups, "Enkou, I got you a coffee cup," and she held a cup out to me.

I took it to my surprise it was warm, "Coffee? What does it do? I've never tried it before…" I asked quietly.

She and Koumi looked shocked, "Coffee gives you lots of energy, makes it so you won't fall asleep during work…" she responded glancing at her brother.

I took a sip and felt energy rush through me, I began to twitch as I took another sip, "Thanks Lenalee, I feel more awake…" I said quickly.

"Are you okay, Enkou?" she asked as I began moving around shuffling quickly through papers towards the door.

I turned back "I feel better than ever just the boost I needed, now I should go to where the General is before it gets too late…" I responded cheerfully. I skipped down the hallway and pranced down the stairs until I reached where the General was waiting, "Sorry for the wait," I bowed and cheerfully apologized.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly confused, "Alright, let's get going…" and we entered the carriage.

We sat in silence waiting to reach the town where the filthy rich lived, I tried to calm my nerves but the coffee had only increased them. My body twitched of its own accord and the General noted it with annoyance.

"You that excited to be on a mission with a General, for the first time?" she asked looking at me.

I let out a breath halting my twitching for a moment, "I'm sorry for my behavior, but they gave me coffee and it was my first time drinking it and I was extremely tired after my mission…" I responded politely.

She sighed, "So you've encountered Noah before have you actually fought them yourself? Without help?" she asked leaning forward.

I nodded, "On my last mission the person accompanying me was a new exorcist and she hadn't fought her first akuma… I told her to wait outside as I searched through the house for any clues, the mission was just supposed to be information gathering, but the Noah appeared and our fight destroyed the house…" I explained, staring out the window.

"And have you encountered any other Noah?"

"Yes, one in particular keeps appearing… do you know of the Noah called Tyki Mikk?" I asked now looking in her eyes.

She nodded, "Walker has fought him on multiple occasions…. I've heard of his ability is to pass through anything…" she responded.

I nodded, "On one occasion I saw him dressed almost as if a Lord… I believe the Noah might be found as some of the more well known rich people."

The carriage stopped and we climbed out to my surprise we weren't greeted by a finder and the General was not in her exorcist uniform.

"If we are to find clues we cannot be discovered as exorcists, do not worry I have a change of clothes that will fit you quite nicely, we are to attend a masquerade ball later to gather some information."

Stepping into the grand hotel, she quickly strode over to the desk manager, a few moments later she returned with two room keys. "This one is for you and that bag over there is the clothes you will be wearing, they will last us for at least a month for if we stay here that long or if some of the get ruined… Please go get changed…"


	23. The Noah's flickering memories

Dropping my stuff of on the bed I quickly retreated into the bathroom to relieve myself… Exiting I made my way back to the bed and opened the suitcase she had given me, inside lay an assortment of clothes, but mainly the most hated article of clothing of all. The dress on top was labeled masquerade, with a mask accompanying, I sighed pulling out the fancily ornamented black and gold gown.

The hawk mask was black surrounding two small golden eye holes; I held it up to my face standing in front of the mirror. My eyes flickered to gold and my head began to ache, flashes of a scene impeded my vision…

I was dancing with a tall man whose face was shadowed, hiding his identity, but a Noah stigma was visible just underneath his top hat. "You do love to dance don't you,…" he spoke lowly slowing down the dance.

"I'm just happy being here with you,… if only we could stay like this but …. He has his plan that he has to stop the Earl…" my voice responded, I pulled him down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

…

I jerked back into reality hearing the knocking on my door, "Enkou you better be nearly ready we're going to be leaving soon!" the General said loudly.

Throwing off my clothing I managed to change without ripping anything, I leaped out of the room and threw myself over the balcony landing without so much as disturbing my dress.

She looked slightly surprised but nodded in acknowledgement; I noticed she didn't have her monkey. "I can't take him so I trust that you'll help fight with me…"

_She didn't say protect, so she can actually defend herself without the use of innocence, but against akuma…even Noah? _I thought confused.

Opening the door the street was full of lively folk, some dressed as we were, gathering about a certain manor, I sighed and put on my mask. People flooded as the doors opened revealing a grand ballroom with multiple diamond chandeliers and many terraces overhanging the ballroom.

An older man probably somewhere in his fifties stood in the middle of the stairs his top hat shading most of his face from view. "I welcome you all to my manor, I hope you enjoy your time in my humble abode…" he bowed and the music began.

I turned my head taking a quick look around before returning my gaze upon him, but he was already gone… _strange._

"I'm going to take a look around," the General whispered in my ear, "Make sure you don't get lost or find yourself in a nasty situation… I'll keep an eye out for you every half hour."

I nodded in response and paused a moment before diving into the mass of people, I conversed with a few just to be polite but mainly searched around for any clue of a Noah's whereabouts. And I found one pretty quick, a familiar voice reached my ear catching my attention, tensing slightly then remembered my identity was hidden.

My newly discovered target was dancing with a young blonde woman, her parents were off to the side looking proud. I felt a slight twinge in my chest and a slight ache in my head, swiftly retreating from the scene to sit down as another vision assaulted me.

I was back dancing with the strange unknown Noah, "You know I don't appreciate it when you dance with other girls… "My voice said angrily.

"You know the only one I love is you…" he responded seductively.

"I'm sure because I'm the only one you'll kiss…"

…..

I shuddered drawing away from the memory that was not mine, a hand tapped my shoulder, I turned slightly looking up at the person.

"Young lady your attire is not suited for simply sitting in the background, why don't you join me for a dance or two?" he offered.

I hesitantly took his hand not wanting to seem suspicious, "I warn you I have not danced for a while so my feet may betray me and make me a fool of myself." I said quietly.

He twirled me about, "Surely one who carries themselves with such grace cannot be a foolish dancer," he responded courteously, continuing to dance even as we spoke.

The dance continued for several more minutes before he let go of my hand, "Would you please wait here while I speak with the musicians?" he asked taking my hand up again and kissing it lightly.

I nodded politely not really sure of what else to do in case I insulted him eventually leading to revealing my identity.

As soon as he was a few feet away from me woman immediately swarmed me, of all ages, "He's requesting a song for you?" one commented "How romantic!" another cried. "The young lord really does not show such an interest in anyone, especially if they are new, have you met the young lord before?" one asked, the others nodded wanting to know.

"I might have caught a glimpse of his handsome face while a carriage was passing by, but other than that I cannot recall anything…" I answered trying to play along.

He returned bowing, "Will you allow me this dance?" he asked reaching for my hand.

Again I reached out my hand and as soon as he took it the music changed, to an extremely fast paced dance, he pulled me close, "Just follow my lead," he whispered in my ear.

The dance floor around us cleared and nearly everyone became a viewer instead of dancer. I noticed the General among the audience; he immediately pulled me into the dance.

We flowed across the floor seeming to know what we each were going to do, it became more than just a dance. With a subtle flick of his wrist I spun outwards, then returned to match his stride our faces nearly pressed cheek to cheek. Our movements melded into one flow of energy, and stayed until he picked me up by the hips lifting me in the air and spinning about following the cadence of the music. Setting me down he took my hand and wrapped the other about my back then completely supported my weight for our finishing pose right as the music concluded.

He pulled me back up to him allowing me to lean on him as we both regained our breath. Claps filled the air and people began toward us giving congratulations, "That was the most romantic scene I've ever seen in all my years!" an older woman cried.


	24. Rebel noah or exorcist?

I blushed slightly at the comment, luckily hidden by the mask covering my face, someone seized my arm pulling me out of the crowd. The general appeared in my vision "Didn't I tell you to stay out of any nasty situations?" she demanded.

"It would have been more suspicious if I had refused him… and we don't want people to think of us as rude toward the 'young lord'," I responded.

The flock of women turned finally noticing I had escaped… temporarily, "He likes you…" "You know what that means don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly fearful.

"You must reveal your identity to him, to show your worth!" one answered.

I quivered, it was the exact answer I feared, _there are Noah here and I know somehow they will recognize me, I cannot do this…. _I turned back to the General desperately wanting an answer, she put a hand on my shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Do what you must to correct this mistake, I'm sure he doesn't know what you look like and I don't think he's a Noah…" she answered.

"What in the hell are you talking about? HE IS A NOAH!" I whispered as loudly as I could without being overheard.

Two women pulled me back and began dragging me somewhere, I regained myself only to find myself stuck in a room with him and a couple of others that could either be akuma or Noah… I bowed politely, "Please excuse me but someone of my station could not possibly catch the interest of such a highly esteemed lord, such as yourself, even revealing my face would be an embarrassment," I explained.

"Dear girl, it does not matter your station, if you have caught our young lord's eye then it's that something in itself, now please remove your mask," one said with a slight accent.

"I must apologize once again but I cannot for if I do I will reveal this terrible scar that has completely marred my features." I responded beginning to feel desperation clawing at me.

The young 'lord' walked up to me and slowly removed my mask, my hand flew up and began to wrestle to keep it in place. He leaned forward, "Girl just allow me this one gift, one with such grace and such a beautiful voice could not have features that would ever cover up such beauty."

My arm dropped against my own will and he pulled it off eyes widening, "Little rose… How did you?" he asked completely taken back.

I smirked and took the mask back putting it back on before the others could see my face, "Now now, my face isn't such a jewel now is it?" I asked taunting him and taking a careful step backwards.

He let out a small laugh, "I admit you had me fooled, now where you that eager to come here to become one of the family?" he asked meeting my gaze.

"No I just came here to confirm that the Noah are within the political system, that's such a good thing for an exorcist to know isn't it?" I asked smirking again, but then remembered where I was, amongst a whole bunch of enemies.

The old man stood up, "Selicia is that you by chance?" he asked his voice changing to one I knew quite well.

I cursed and made a dash for the door only to have the tall man with the slight accent appear in front of me. "If it isn't our lost little lamb, why don't you join us?"

I closed my eyes concentrating the candles' flames grew and seemed to mesh together into a terrifying being. It crashed into the door way ignorant of the person in front then burst down the stair way and evaporated into the air.

Dashing like mad I swung over the rail not really caring for the long distance nor the panic I had created with the fire creature. Despite the flustered crowd a hand seized my shoulder preventing me from moving, an arm wrapped around me and all I knew was darkness…

….

A soft feathery touch stirred me, I clenched my hand feeling the soft touch yet again, I opened my eyes to a world covered in red rose petals. Raising myself I looked about the room and found only expensive furniture and a slightly undone canopy about the bed.

_Where am I? _I thought confused, _I don't think the General would be able to find me in that mess… or even have the strength to carry me back to the hotel…_

A pair of footsteps sounded in the hallway, I flopped back down on the bed somehow knowing that a mad dash to the bathroom would do no good. I closed my eyes as the door opened, there was a soft whispering then a set of footsteps left. The door closed and the other began toward the bathroom, but seemed to pause as the saw me.

Fingernails brushed my cheek, I twitched despite myself and a pair of lips came very close to my ear. "Are you going to continue to fake sleep or do you want me to do something while you are laying here, seeming to invite me…?" the voice whispered.

My eyelids flew open and I rolled off the bed, and then jerked to a standing position, immediately regretting it because of the blood now rushing to my head.

He sighed standing up, "Dear oh dear, do you really want to injure yourself when you just woke up?"

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded managing to get my blood flow back to normal.

"Where else could you have gone? Another Noah could have easily caught you, and who knows what would have happened in that case… So I just made it seem like you disappeared on your own, besides this is your room in the hotel, is it not?" he responded motioning about the room.

I glanced again about the room, "Yes, but I see you decided to do a little remodeling…" I responded sarcastically.


	25. questions to comfort

A knock sounded on the door, "Enkou are you in there?" a voice asked.

"Yes," I responded staying where I was, not wishing to get close to the door, close to _him…_

"Could you open the door? I want to ask you how you got back…" she said her tone becoming serious.

I sighed and gave Tyki the death glare and motioned him towards the bathroom, "You get in there now!" I ordered harshly.

He smirked, but obliged, I opened the door allowing her entry, she frowned at the rose petals, "So how did you get back?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Some young man helped me get out of the crowd and I asked the person at the lobby to let me into my room," I responded.

She met my gaze briefly, it returned to the bed, "And what about this?" she asked disapprovingly motioning towards them.

"They were here when I came back…" I responded not far from the truth.

The general sighed again, "I'll be out for a while I trust you will not cause another panic or destruction…" and she left, leaving me alone with _him…_

"I take it I can come out now…" he called loudly and stepped out, his dark hair was wet as if he wanted to be cool with it pushed back.

I shook my head sighing with exasperation, "Do you really have to stay here and watch me like a dog? You are a Noah, why haven't you turned me over to the Earl?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

He walked slowly towards me, "I find you fighting against him very amusing, and since he doesn't know I've been visiting you, I won't get into trouble, yet…" he responded sitting in the chair across from mine.

"You really like living on the edge…"

"You're one to talk, being both a Noah and an exorcist with only the Noah knowing the truth, how long do you think that is going to last?" he asked leaning back.

I closed my eyes pressing my fingertips against my forehead as if trying to recall something, "As long as it can… Are the Noah ever going to destroy all of the exorcists, they could have easily done it before now… And what about Allen…? It took you a while to figure out he was a Noah, but why not me?"

He sighed, "Little Rose, I am not the all knowing Noah, I've only learned a few of these things myself, but otherwise the Earl has told me them…" he paused before getting to his feet, "Why are you conversing so openly with a Noah? What would the order do if they found out you were?"

"The same thing they did with Allen, put me under consent watch, but aren't they already trying to do that?" I rubbed my temples, "Sending me on a mission with a General into a place that possibly has a large amount of Noah without backup, what nonsense is that?" I muttered the pain in my skull growing.

…..

"He really has no self control does he…? Doing something as risky as that…" I whispered to the unknown Noah.

"My dear he's always been like that, you aren't much different from him after all, hiding something like that from the Earl…" the Noah responded.

"You're hiding it too, at least he didn't trust you with how to do the technique… that man he will drive me to madness one day," I retorted angrily.

….

Someone shaking me brought me out of the strange memories, I clutched my skull as the pain slowly faded then looked at the person who had disturbed the memory. "I would thank you, but I would have eventually come out of it myself…"

He frowned, "What are you seeing?"

I laughed "You think I would tell you that? It's something inside my own head, I'll be the one to know about it, the one thing I will tell you though, is I am truly a Noah, there is no doubt about that…"

"I'm surprised you'll probably only admit that to me, at least for a little while, before the order finds out…." He came close to me again.

"Did you hear about General Cross?" I asked as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning very close to me.

I turned my head away, "He was killed by one of our own, to be correctly put, he was killed by something relating to the _heart_… And since you don't know about his death I suppose what he said was true…" I muttered.

He took a step back I looked at him in surprise, "The apocryphos, a creature only existing to protect the _heart."_ He whispered seeming angered.

"Oi, Tyki…" I called, he turned to me smirk coming back , "Are you ever going to leave?" I asked.

He slipped a finger under my chin, "Not unless you give me a reward or answer any questions I have…"

I stepped back and folded my arms, "What questions?" I asked my brow twitching.

"Are your mother and father still alive? And do you know who they are? Where they are..?" he asked tone becoming serious.

"My father is dead, my mother left just before that… I have no idea where she is or if she is still alive…" I responded clenching my fists.

"Do you have any idea which one might have been the Noah?" he asked.

I jerked, "Neither of my parents seemed to have powers, but it is possible my mother was an exorcist…"

"How did you know that man was your real father?" he asked.

Once again I jerked pain beginning to fill my skull, "He was the man who raised me, I don't know if he was my real father or not… but she was definitely my mother… That bitch who abandoned her family was definitely my mother!" I growled.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down! That is not something you should be calling your own mother!" he chastised me.

I snickered, "She left, she's gone, my family died because of that… and because of me…" I responded harshly.

He hesitated in grabbing my shoulder again, but when he did he pulled me into a tight hug, as if to apologize for what my 'mother' had done.


	26. Trust to betrayal on mutiple fields

**Slight warning to anyone who cares but slight language...**

The group of men diminished their bodies getting tossed backwards, on one side was the General the other side a tall shadowed figure. As they completely dissipated from around me, the tall figure grasped my arm tightly towing me behind him.

"Enkou!" the General shouted trying to reach us, but struggling against the now frantic crowd.

The figure pulled me close, "I'll take care of her for now, you just get yourself out of here…" The man shouted.

His voice rasped in my ear as he urged me to move, something was familiar about his voice, but my senses were too dull for me to process it. He gave up trying to drag me and picked me up carrying me bridal style, I couldn't voice a complaint.

Seeming like he was walking for hours before he set me down on a soft bed, I cringed feeling pain again more and more images flashed behind my eyelids, just out of reach.

As a gentle hand pushed the hair out of my face and as my vision faded, I realized in whose care I was… a man whom I could trust… for now.

…..

Slowly awakening, I was aware of the other person in the room their worried emotions swarming about me like annoying bees. My eyelids flickered open and my head pounded with what could be called a hangover.

The man stood up from his chair, "What the hell were you thinking? Going to a bar, getting drunk, letting guys hit on you?" he shouted.

I grumbled clutching my aching head, "It was not my idea and when should a Noah like you start worrying about what an exorcist does in her spare time?" I asked.

He sighed and ruffled his hair, "You got me there…" He walked over to the bed and leaned towards me, "Though should you trust a Noah so easily?" he asked and pushed me back down onto the bed. "You should be glad I'm a gentleman, but you've tempted me too far, and I'm afraid I'll not be able to hold myself back…." With that his lips brushed against mine, then pressed harder, his hand crept to my shoulder pushing away one of the straps on my dress, trying to expose the skin beneath. His lips trailed down my neck, small pecks against my skin down to my chest, one hand sliding against my thigh, fingers stroking my skin. Continuing he slid the other strap down my shoulder revealing more of my chest, his lips brushed against the upper part of my breast.

Recovering from my shock I fought against him, managing to get him to release me, I uttered a quick command causing the bed to become unbalanced. He rolled off of me and I jerked towards the door, throwing it open I found a completely different hotel. I paused a moment to steal a glance back and found he was catching up, dashing out of the room I quickly made my way out of the hotel.

Scampering down the street in just a disheveled dress and unruly hair, I cared not where I was running to I just needed to run to get away from that new threat. Calming my nerves after running out of breath, I quickly remembered the interesting ability to transport, which is exactly what I did.

Appearing I was immediately enveloped in comforting arms, I began to sob recognizing the body of who was hugging me… _Lenalee_.

Just as suddenly as the arms had wrapped around me they were taken away, the General came into view, "What happened after that man took you away?"

Before I could respond another asked a question, "Where and when did you get those scars on your arms?"

I turned to the speaker to find Allen and of course the guard dog Link… "When I went on the mission to go back to the place where you found me, a Noah showed up and tore up my arms…" I responded avoiding his soul searching gaze and clutching the dress tightly to me.

"Enkou!" The General said sharply drawing my attention back to her, "What happened?"

"He… carried me to a hotel… I woke up and found him gone… I teleported here when I couldn't identify the hotel…" I responded with a shaking voice, tormenting memories crawling at the edges of my vision.

A hand grasped my arm, "General I think that is enough questioning, Koumi wants you guys back at headquarters, he sent us out because you wouldn't respond to the golem… he also wants to be told personally about the information you've gained." Allen said stepping in, for which I felt grateful.

"I'll say this now…" I paused still looking down, but I could feel their stares, "I'm never drinking again…" I finished and they exploded in conversation, mostly those two yelling at the General for letting me drink…

…..

I trudged numbly into headquarters not really paying attention to the eyes that were now focused on me. _Just a few more steps and I'll be somewhere safer… that is until 'he' comes here… again. _I thought wearily.

An arm brought the world back into my attention, "We're here," Allen said, the look he gave me told me he hadn't forgotten what happened in the practice room.

I stepped forward, "The Earl is one of the well known lords in the city, he has a family of thirteen family members, one of them we know as Tyki Mikk," I paused to judge their reactions, Allen flinched and stiffened the others just took a sharp breath. "I believe all of the other family members are also Noah, during the masquerade, I was pulled into the room where the Earl was, and judging by their reactions to me and finding out I was an exorcist, they were all Noah…"

The was silence, the door creaked as it opened, a sickly feeling came over me, looking in the direction of the now open door. I found Leverrier and the strange dark robed group, "Exorcist Enkou, we've let your rampant behavior go on too long without punishment, you are being ordered to be watched by a Crow member at all times, Tevaki will be staying in the same room, she will go with you everywhere and help you on missions, for which you are restricted from until further notice." He ordered loudly and the feminine figure behind him stepped forward and revealed her blonde hair.

At Link's glare I stepped forward and extended my hand, "Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along…"

She hesitantly took it, again at Link's glare, we shared a brief handshake, I paled feeling the akuma mingled with human, she also paled, "You're a parasitic type too…"

_Thanks to everyone who reviews and continues to read, please leave a comment!_


	27. A sparring partner

**Sorry it too so long to update... but I've got finals soon... and I'm lazy. Thank you to everyone who has been faving or commenting and is still wanting to read this!**

As the gathered group of exorcists dissipated I strode over to Koumi, "Why am I being put under 'house arrest', isn't bad enough I have a guard dog now? What do you think I'm working for the Noah? If that was the case, the exorcists would have been dead many times over, heck the order wouldn't even exist!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the table.

"Enkou," Koumi said softly, but it caught my attention, "The way you have been acting, seeming to keep secrets at every turn, after every mission, and how often you've been facing the Noah, it seems like what happened with Allen all over again… And since you haven't regained your memory, we have good reason to suspect you possibly being a Noah… We have to be on careful watch, the order was nearly destroyed the last time the Noah attacked, and if we got attacked from within, it would be far more devastating, so please stop thinking just about yourself, we're your friends we want to help you… WE CAN HELP YOU!" he burst out, rising from his seat.

I took a step back looking shocked, I collected myself allowing nothing to show on my face or in my eyes, just emptiness… I bowed excusing myself from the room, uncaring to the sorrowful feeling building in my chest, to the tears silently flowing down my cheeks.

The door cut off the beginning of an apology, the loud scrape resounded in my bones, the utter silence tearing through my soul. "How do you feel about sparring?" I asked turning towards her and wiping the tears out of my eyes.

She shook her head, "You might be able to find Kanda or Bookman, I've heard those two are quite good at sparring…" she responded seeming to ignore that show of emotion, for my sake.

I sighed rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of the evidence of the momentary shown weakness… _I've got to stop showing so much, they'll only get hurt in the end… I can't let them know…_ I thought bitterly, _but why does just thinking this hurt so much, I haven't known them long, why am I so attached? _

The sparring room doors were open and from the sounds within, there were people using it. I strode in just avoiding a body that flew through the air to crash into the door… an exorcist I hadn't seen before. "Hey are you alright?" I asked, he got up and charged forward apparently not hearing me.

Bookman stood ready completely unfazed by the disorganized charge, he easily blocked the punch and pushed away the foolish attacks. A few flashes and the exorcist was on the ground groaning, "That's why I told you not to challenge me until you're able to handle fighting Marie and Kanda." Bookman said composed.

The exorcist nodded mutely and picked himself off of the ground and walked over to collect his things, then he noticed me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you before…" he started extending his hand, but stopped when he caught sight of Tevaki. "Are you a Noah?.. Like Allen?" he asked, I could feel the beginning of anger, awaking from deep within.

"A… They're just keeping me under supervision… I've been a bad girl…" I responded scratching the back of my head, "If it bothers you, I'm sorry, but that's just how it is…" I continued.

He softened a little, "Sorry, I'm Chaoji, by the way…"

I exchanged a quick handshake, "I'm Enkou, if you've heard any rumors about my missions they are probably right…"

He frowned, "I've got to go," and he left somewhat hurriedly.

I stood slightly shocked, "Don't worry about him, he's just like that, he was one of the exorcists that was on the ark…" a voice assured me.

I turned to Bookman, "Yeah… could you tell me a little about the ark, I've heard about it, but didn't really get the chance to hear the whole story…"

He explained it quickly, and answered a few of the other questions I had… _Good source of information… _I thought unconsciously.

"Did you come here to ask questions or spar?" he asked after I had gone silent.

"Spar, though if you said you have to be able to handle Kanda or Marie before even considering sparring with you, I'm not so sure…" I responded hesitantly.

He gave a small laugh then looked toward the door, "It seems there are a few others who may be willing to spar with you, or watch you spar with me, chose your pick…" he said returning his gaze to me.

I swiveled around to face them, Lavi, Allen, Marie, Lenalee and an older looking exorcist, sighing I rubbed my temples. _Why did it have to be them? I mean they heard about my guard dog, and when does Lenalee spar? _I looked at her briefly as if trying to find out from her appearance, she returned a curious look, with pity hidden behind it. _What do I know?_

"I've already sparred with her, how about you Lavi?" Allen interrupted glancing over his shoulder as Link walked in.

"Guess I'll give it a try…" he responded a grin forming on his face, "I heard from Allen how good you actually are, surprising from how skinny and frail you look." He taunted.

I jerked up straight sending him the death glare that would be forever burned in his memory, "You care to say that again?" I asked pulling off my gloves to reveal the slightly budded roses, my jacket soon also fell to the ground.

"I hit right on the spot, frail, maybe not so much, but you do remind me of a rose, pure, innocent, seemingly weak and with a hidden set of thorns." He continued easing back into a stance slinking away from the group gathered at the entrance.

My anger flared, "That is it! Bookman Junior, you are so dead!" I growled and charged forward fueled by those reoccurring memories; those scenes that I wish would just vanish from my mind.


	28. A mutitude of problems

**Okay so I'm done with finals and school for a while but I've been busy with getting ready to move… not sure when that will be so. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope all those who read, comment and fav enjoy.**

I sent a swift kick to his head, which he luckily blocked, twisting I sent another kick then a punch catching him off guard. He jerked back to regain his balance, but I was on him again seeing those scenes and attacking him with all my fury.

Lavi was now on the ground, I regained some amount of control and allowed him to stand and wipe the blood trickling down his chin. We both sunk back into our different stances, this time he attacked first, with a punch then a quick jab at my ribs. Both were evaded and we fought to slip into each other's guards managing a few hits, though the ferocious attack made by me earlier began to take effect. He was wearing down and trying not to show it, he stumbled and got hit by a hard kick.

I backed away not wanting it to seem like I was beating up the weak, but from the spectators confused looks, they hadn't noticed his handicap.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me? Little rose?" he asked egging me on.

I turned my gaze back on him and blushed, "How…? When did you come up with that nickname?" I asked trying to wipe the blush off my face.

He gave a look of surprise which quickly turned to a grin, "Let me guess the person who gave you that rose, was the first one to call you that… Am I right?" he asked trying to catch my gaze.

"Rose, when did you see that?" I demanded, turning my glare on him.

"When you were coming out of the lounge in a rush, let me guess you were the one who was screaming out their lungs?" he asked and confirmed with my shocked look, "The pain linked to the Noah's poison, that's what those scars are from… the Noah that attacked you, also poisoned you. Someone gave you an antidote, which was related to that rose, right aren't I?" he continued.

Shaking off my shock, "No more breaks, you are dead meat," I charged forward punching him in the face and knocking out one of his knees. He dropped to the ground, "Beg for mercy!" I demanded, the audience spoke urging me to release him. Grabbing his jacket I pulled him up and stared him down, "Beg for mercy," I said once again.

He put his feet under him and motioned me closer only to give me a good long smooch. He pulled away giving his legendary grin and thumps up, raising my hand I released him and smacked him in the face sending him tumbling across the room.

As the group went to check on the downed pervert, a memory flashed across my vision combining with the event that occurred with _him_ not too long ago. Covering my mouth I resisted the urge to hurl, slinking past the group that was still checking the pervert for injuries. Reaching the bathroom I paused hearing footsteps, shifting my weight I waited until they faded, instead they got closer. Swinging around to find much to my surprise, Kanda, "Chibi!" he called as I swiveled away from him.

"Kanda, I am not a chibi!" I retorted angrily.

"Oi! What's wrong you look like you're going to hurl…" he asked turning me towards him.

Pushing his hand away and met his gaze, "It would be better if you didn't get too close to me… Who knows I'm probably a Noah," I paused, "I'm sure you've heard about that already, my guard dog isn't here right now because they have to take care of the perver… I mean Lavi,"

"Let me guess the idiot rabbit did something stupid again," he sighed, "Koumi was right, you keep secrets, many secrets, we've become your family, it's time you started to share what you've begun to remember and what has been happening to you."

Looking away I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes painfully allowing the restrained tears to stream down my face. "Kanda, that Noah… Tyki Mikk, he assaulted me, when I was on my mission. I'm afraid to tell anyone, I'm afraid that I'll see him again, I'm glad that I don't have missions for a while, but I keep thinking about, I don't know what to do."

There was a moment of silence before he did the most unexpected thing, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I know how you feel, you have no idea how many people have tried to assault me, both male and female."

I snickered despite myself, "I didn't think that would happen to someone like you," I responded to his glare.

He gave a short laugh, "I guess you're right, it only happens when I drink or walk on the streets by myself,"

"Hey Kanda, do you want to go to the garden?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Alright, but why?"

"I want to see if he's there… so I can punch him in the face," I answered giving a weak grin, "You can let me go now, I don't think I'll be crying anytime soon,"

His arms dropped and he backed away slightly surprised at himself, "We never speak of this!" he ordered, I nodded in agreement and followed him to the garden.

A figure stood slightly hidden under the shade, we approached carefully, they stepped out revealing the just discussed person. "Hello, I'm surprised you brought someone with you, was it because of what happened last night?" he asked striding forward to grip my arm. "I am sorry about that…" he whispered then looked at Kanda, "Now would the nuisance leave?"

Ripping my arm out his grasp, an unexpected visitor dropped in, another unfamiliar exorcist, a female this time. She attacked him relentlessly leaving red marks that would surely turn into some nasty bruises. Easing back again into a stance she prepared for another barrage of attacks, but he held up his hand in surrender, turning to me he gave a weak smile almost apologetic. "Until your next mission, little rose…" he called then vanished.

**Yeah! Kanda is being nice, Tyki's a creep, so is Lavi and a new character showed up! Please review.**


	29. Lovely aunt, Devilish mother

The female exorcist swiveled around looking over me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug. "I didn't believe you died, you're like your mother, too stubborn for your own good…" she trailed off, "I'm so glad you're alive."

I pulled away from her gripping her arms, "You know my mother?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

"Yes, I'm her sister, Uindo Masurao," she responded softly gripping my arms.

_Masurao the name called in my mind, that's truly my name, she is truly my aunt… _"What do you know of my mother? Is she alive?" I asked.

"Yes my sister, Butai is alive… she's an exorcist here, but she doesn't go on many missions, nor does she leave her room very often, I'm not sure if she's heard that you are an exorcist, like her." She responded becoming cheerful, "Come I'll take you to her, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," she began to drag me, but I remained rooted to the spot.

I shook my head when she asked what was wrong, did I want to see my mother? "I can't, not now… I might, I might…" I trailed off.

She peered at my downcast face with concern, "You know, she left your family with good reason, you would have been in more danger if she remained," she said trying to comfort me.

"No, that's not true, the earl came anyway, my family died anyway… She didn't prevent anything! She made everything worse!" I screamed my fingernails digging into my arms.

Kanda pulled me back, "Calm down!" he shouted making me regain my senses.

"I'm sorry, I can't see her now, not yet," I whispered.

She nodded understanding, "Why don't we get something to eat?" she asked, "Sparring with a Noah makes me hungry,"

I jerked, "How did you know he was a Noah?" I asked.

She turned back and smiled, "How many normal people or even exorcists can vanish into thin air?" she asked.

I mentally smacked my forehead, then followed her to the cafeteria, she ordered a larger portion of food then a normal person who eat. I ordered food that when set down took up a greater portion of the table.

She looked momentarily surprised as I shoveled food into my mouth, then smiled knowingly, "Your mother also ate a great amount it's the parasitic gene I suppose…" she looked up eyes widening in surprise as she rose out of her seat.

She quickly made her way across the room to meet with someone, a female figure, that as they turned I immediately recognized them and the food in front of me wasn't so appealing anymore.

Standing up I backed away as they approached, turning to flee a hand snatched my arm, halting me.

"You should at least listen to what she has to say," Kanda implored.

"When did you become a wise sage? When did you start deciding my life for me?" I demanded turning on him.

"Don't snap at him!" a sharp voice cut the beginning of his response, "I should have taught you manners before I left, but I believe I taught you common sense!"

Twisting to face the voice, my face turned empty, "Hello Butai," I greeted ripping my arm out of Kanda's grasp.

"Sit down I didn't mean to interrupt your feasting, Jerry worked quite hard to make all that food for someone as useless as you," she implored sitting across the table and picking out a dish.

My butt hit the seat and I began to slowly eat, glaring at her after I finished each dish, "So have you heard about my exploits?" I asked putting down the last dish.

"Yes, such foolishness, not something I expected from my daughter, though I didn't teach you as well as I should have…"

_And I thought I would be the only one bitter about this… _"I've heard you don't do many missions, why might that be?" I asked leaning forward.

"Too dangerous, just like you being here, you should have never gotten involved with exorcists, you don't belong here!" she retorted sharply, then sent Kanda a glare, "We should continue this elsewhere, without anyone else listening…"

"That's too bad, because I have to wait here until my guard dog comes…." And as if on cue she walked in with the group of the sparring spectators, catching me in their sights and walking swiftly over.

She sighed, "You know what you are! You can't be amongst exorcists!" she whispered harshly.

"You've been here for a while! Don't tell me you haven't heard of Allen Walker, he's a Noah and an exorcist!" I retorted.

Her face contorted in pain, "He's different from you!"

The group was upon us and our conversation halted, "You aren't allowed to leave my sight!" Tevaki said angrily.

"You left without apologizing to Lavi, you nearly beat the crap out of him!" Allen said chastising me.

"He deserved it! He…" I trailed off remembering causing the bile to rise in my throat and my stomach told me to hurl up everything I had just downed.

Noticing I had gone pale Lenalee asked, "What did he do?"

I looked at her and covered my mouth shaking my head swallowing down the bile and unconsciously sending a look to Kanda who was now seated beside me, protectively.

"Let's just put it this way, it's something he'll be boasting about when he recovers… if he recovers." Kanda answered for me.

They all looked slightly disturbed and stood in awkward silence until my mother spoke, "I'll talk with you later, since you won't be going anywhere any time soon…" she stood up and walked away.

I smacked myself on the forehead and grumbled several curse words, from the whispers around me I knew that everyone had heard about my suspension. Picking up my empty plates I hauled them over to where they could be washed and was attacked by a fast moving, heavy body.

We both crashed to the ground and I recognized the body immediately from the flaming red hair, I threw him off me in anger. "Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" I demanded wishing him to get away before I killed him.

"It wasn't as serious as you made it seem… though I do have a lot of bruises…" Lavi responded.


	30. Secrets and complaints

**I'm really sorry it's been so long, but chaos has taken over my life and i haven't been able to type or work on my fanfictions... so this is the result.. Please Enjoy!**

He refused to stop talking about it, how he stole a kiss from the young maiden, how tender the lips were under his… My fist slammed down silencing everyone, "If you speak one more word about this it's your head that will be at the receiving end of this, not the table…" I threatened darkly, my eye but a mere glow underneath my hair.

He remained silent for the rest of the time while the rest of us sat in awkwardness; no one of the group wishing to question the apparently pissed off teenager.

Uindo gently clasped my hand underneath the table calming me, somewhat… she seemed to have that effect.

My features softened and everyone near let out a breath, "I'm sorry, it's just too many things are happening at once… That woman I was talking to was my mother…" I spared a glance at Allen, his features softened in understanding and concern. "She doesn't want me here… and she called me worthless several times…." I continued. "I'll just keep complaining if you guys want me to, you want to hear about my boring complaints, don't you?" I said rather harsh.

"That's the problem, Enkou is that you don't complain and you keep it all bundled up until it explodes…" Lenalee said softly as if trying to comfort and soothe me.

I sighed calming my frayed nerves, "Look, I know I haven't been entirely truthful, but I'm not the type of person to blurt everything about myself at once, or even talk about certain aspects of myself…" I declared quietly as if not to draw attention, but it was meaningless since nearly everyone had already left.

"Enkou, we're not expecting you to say everything about yourself, but there are just some things that you should tell others." Allen urged calmly.

Again I let out a breath of air, "The Earl is after me because of my particular ability, he finds it quite troublesome… this ability to control akuma and sometimes even Noah, but only when there is blood in the air, particularly my own," I paused to meet some of the incredulous looks, "Look you don't have to believe me, but I'm sure it will be shown in due time," Again I paused as if checking to make sure they had heard me. "The Noah are his little messengers and retrieval dogs, when his akuma can't do the job, since I already have a grasp on controlling akuma, they aren't the wisest choice to be sent after me, but the Noah have no control when it comes to exorcists. Exorcists being their counterparts and all…. Anyways the two sides don't play nicely, and I happen to be between those two worlds, just like someone else… so like him," I paused once again, "I also have the chance of being a Noah,"

The air seemed to stretch and thin at those last words, everyone remained silent, no one willing to start talking after that.

"Look, I didn't mean to depress the mood, but you guys wanted to know," I said trying to bring back some sort of mood, instead of this black dead thing that seemed like it had been beaten with a stick several times.

"Awww, it's alright, we just don't know how to react to something like that," Lavi said. "I'm curious to know why you reacted so venomously to being called 'Little Rose' and to some of the other things I figured out about you…."

"It didn't help you were egging me on, purposely," I responded feeling my anger rise once again.

"Well, I'm also surprised those things were true," he inched closer so he could whisper in my ear, "I suppose you were so pissed off at me kissing you, because that's what happened to you during your mission, isn't it?" he paused as if waiting for me to respond, when I didn't he continued, "You have a secret boyfriend, don't you? One that knows when you go on missions, and knows that you're an exorcist, doesn't he?"

I blushed furiously, "He is nothing close to that, he's just some creepy stalker that seems to know where I am when even I don't…" I stopped stilling my breath, because I had said it so loudly.

"You have a stalker?.." Allen said out loud as if in disbelief.

"No he's worse, he assaulted me…" I thought it would be okay to say, since they didn't know who it was, but Kanda sent me a painfully hard stare, but I continued, "You know how the General was questioning me about what happened after the bar, when I was dragged away by the man. And how I said nothing happened, that was not true, my stalker was the one who pulled me from the bar, and when I awoke he assaulted me." I paused catching the looks in their eyes, "I assure you I am a virgin and there was no way I was going to let that happen," I responded and they softened a little, even Kanda softened his glare when he realized I wasn't going to tell them, that my stalker was a Noah.

"Is there anything else you would like to get off your chest?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi interrupted, "Her stalker has some knowledge in healing people of Noah poison, he could be a very useful and wise person." He explained his hypothesis, of course leaving out a few details, while I glared at him with either an angry or shocked expression.

"He is not interested in joining the order, even asking him to would be an insult, so don't try," I said wiping the expression off of my face.

"If that's the case then how does he know so much about Noah and exorcists?" Link inquired.

"His parents were related with both, but now they are dead… Will you stop asking me about him?! I don't want to talk about that creeper!" I growled and they stopped looking shocked.

"Why don't you guys go and see if you have any missions and if not then meet in the training room to watch Bookman beat me up?" I suggested and Bookman smirked slightly.


	31. Sparring with whom?

We walked back to the training room, some of the exorcists left, apparently already having other missions, something about trying to right what went wrong on my last mission.

Bookman walked to the other side and sat down outside of the ring, in his stead there was a tall dark skinned man.

"Because of what you said before I'm going to have you spar with someone a little less violent, to say…" Bookman answered to my look.

He kept his eyes closed no matter how much I moved, "I suggest you don't move so much when you are sparring me, or I'll be able to tell where you are." He suggested, his voice a low tenor.

"You better take him seriously or else he'll beat you up," Allen spoke, as if from experience, I glanced at my sparring partner again, then at Allen, who was watching me with a keen interest.

"Sorry, for not introducing myself, but I'm Enkou, I'm sure you've heard of me, no pun intended," I greeted him stepping forward and extending my hand.

He shook it, "My name is Marie," he answered and chuckled, "So you figured me out…" he gestured slightly towards his ears, "Though I maybe blind, I can hear well enough,"

"Well shall we start?" I asked retreating a couple steps back; he nodded and slid back into a stance his fist extended in front of him.

I slid my foot slowly backwards causing the sandal to slip off, he stepped forward and sent a punch that nearly caught my temple. My foot slid sideways as I bent back dodging the blow, my other sandal slipped off, I kicked them away feeling the mats beneath my bare feet.

He elbowed my collarbone sending me back a couple of feet, I rubbed it until it stopped aching and stepped forward turning offensive. He blocked the punch with a quick inward block and countered with a palm strike. I blocked, but the blow carried farther and caught me off balance. I wavered and he didn't relent sending another attack, whose power was somewhat weaker than that of the previous. My hand slammed against the mat temporarily steadying me, I kicked his stomach and flipped over using the backwards momentum.

He immediately attacked me, my kick barely fazing him, I growled a curse and he smirked, hitting my exposed side, again with a weakened punch. I sprung to my feet and blocked his attack sending an angered punch in retaliation, again it didn't faze him.

"You're getting angry," he noted and someone behind me laughed.

I let out a breath trying to calm myself, my foot slid against the mat making a light whooshing sound, I blocked his next attack and sent a painfully hard thrust, managing to catch his side.

He retreated a step looking at me with new found respect, I charged forward not wishing to disappoint him. It quickly turned into a flurry of attacks and parries, despite his size he kept up quite well. But soon he turned it to his advantage slipping past my temporary defense and sent a barrage of attacks barely allowing me to dodge or parry before sending another.

And within the blink of an eye I found myself on the ground with the wind knocked out of me. I gasped like a fish out of water surprised at the new found perspective, he offered a hand. I pushed it away and regained my feet slipping back into a different stance, the one I had used against Allen. Immediately my mind filled with experience my muscles tensed ready for his next attack, I could feel the power coursing through me.

I leaped into action sending a barrage of attacks, he blocked them with ease, I quickened and my pace began to wear at his defense slightly, though he hadn't retreated an inch, his range of defense was shrinking.

I paused the mat was now slick between our feet from the sparring, sweat dripped down like rain, I gave him a slight bow, "Could we continue this on another mat, we might slip.." I suggested panting to catch my breath.

He stepped forward launching a right punch at me, I back stepped avoiding it, he stepped again with another punch, being completely relentless in his attacks. He drove me back until I hit the wall, again a punch without giving me time to recover.

My body reacted instinctively like a cornered cat, I twisted out of the way and retaliated with such force he fled back a few feet. I persisted my attacks becoming more and more lethal and hazardous, he was beginning to have trouble blocking them.

A faint whisper alerted me, "Look she did that with me before… I just need to see her eyes…" Allen whispered to some other person who was too involved in the fight to respond.

I slid back a foot closing my eyes and slowing my breathing letting him recover from my unrelenting onslaught of attacks.

He shifted his stance slipping into a more defensive stance waiting for my move, I shifted too my eyes still closed tight.

_I would use this strange surge of knowledge and aggression to train myself better and perhaps view fighting how he does… _I thought stepping forward my foot slick on the mat.

We stood for a few moments waiting for one of us to make a move, I stepped forward sending a roundhouse kick, he blocked it easily then sent me flying across the room.

"You're moving much slower now, what's wrong tired?" he asked lightly mocking as he held out a hand.

I rose without his help, "I just wanted to get on a new mat." I responded slipping back into a stance when I had reached the mat. _Well screw that idea… he's definitely far better than me and he hardly makes any noise._

We sparred some more until he kept beating me into the ground then I finally gave up, we shook hands and he went off to go clean up.


	32. Attack to the End

**Alright sorry for taking so long, so I posted two chapters... haha **

I turned to the others somehow figuring out that their conversation was about that time I sparred with Allen. I sighed, _I had been hoping to get stress out of my system but it only added onto their suspicion._

They turned to me as I slowly approached, "Anyone up?" I asked quietly as if to not be heard.

….

Weeks had passed and everything continued, I sparred with the random people who felt like sparring and got a little better. My mission ban was getting shorter, but Butai kept appearing around nearly every corner ready to give me an earful. I sighed sipping water in the lounge sitting on one of the large couches that one person could easily sleep on.

She finally cornered me and my guard dog was nowhere in sight or hearing, she glared at me for several moments before speaking. "Are you mad? You know what you are, why are you here? In the middle of exorcists who will easily turn against you if you show any traits of being a Noah!"

"Because I am an exorcist myself, if you haven't forgotten and I despise the Earl, he killed my father and my sister!" I growled in return.

She darkened, "It's true, he killed your father, but she was only your step sister,"

"What?" I gasped astounded.

She looked at me then away.. "It's too early and dangerous to tell you about that… You should not be here! You should be out in the world away from this, not involved at all!" she retorted angrily.

"You just said the same thing…" _she just said the same thing Tyki had, _"Who's my father?" I demanded.

She folded her arms becoming stubborn, "Like I said it's too early to talk about that… Why did you come here? You must have sensed it was the wrong thing…"

"I needed help and protection, only then did I find my innocence and they would never let me go after they found that out." I sighed, there was a stir inside, _But now they are useless, you don't need their protection, you don't need to worry about their feelings, you won't have to be in danger anymore. _It crept to my ears, my face was slack I wasn't hearing what she was saying anymore, and right now I didn't care.

"Enkou… no Selicia are you listening to me?" she demanded leaning forward her arms unfolding slightly at my strange expression, "What is it that is taking all of your attention?" she asked more softly.

"My Noah." I whispered, "She's speaking to me in my head," I realized then how crazy I sounded, but she took me seriously.

"What is she saying?" she asked more interesting in continuing this than the earlier conversation.

I laughed at the irony, "Like I would tell you, you who have no right to peer at my thoughts, when these many past years you were dead to me. You do not care for me, you only care that the container remains alive so the Noah can prosper." I rose and stomped out finding Tevaki who looked to me angrily. "Don't blame me, she dragged me there," As she approached something changed, she kept her gaze met with mine, something in her manner changed, it became guarded.

I tensed and saw my eyes reflected in hers, they were golden and slited, my Noah still whispered in my ears. _Get away, she will expose you, then you will never have freedom ever again! _I jerked back from her reach.

"You're a Noah?" she still asked even though she knew the response.

I looked away hating myself for not seeing it, "Yes," I looked up again startling her with my gaze, "Yes, I am a bloody accursed Noah, but I am also an exorcist loyal only to the Order and never the Earl." I responded.

She herded me to the main office where Leverrier seemed to be waiting smug and all knowing, Koumi rose startled much like Tevaki had been.

"So you're a Noah," Leverrier said rising from his spot on the couch, "Bravo," he clapped, "I applaud you for keeping it hidden this long,"

Koumi looked at me then away, I felt a hot flash of betrayal which quickly faded at more whisperings of my Noah, _You see they wouldn't accept you, ever, it's better if you leave while you can!_

"So you really were a Noah…" he started, but there was a loud crash in the hallway.

We all jerked unsure what had caused it, Tevaki moved first opening the door slowly, and there were bright flashes of fire. Of akuma fire. I moved forward, we were under attack, by akuma and by the looks of it, a few Noah. I stepped back my eyes whirling about trying to count the numbers that had burst through the ceiling, but there was no hope, there were too many.

Tevaki immediately jumped into action when a akuma came too close, I followed after her ignoring the shouts behind me. Lightening crashed and thunder boomed above, I grinned and brought it down on the akuma, who screamed and some dissipated into ash. Fire sparked where it finally hit the ground devouring more akuma, but it took plenty of my strength.

I kept moving attacking and getting rid of most of the akuma, but any humans who approached mistook me and I had to get out of their way.

No, I was wrong with my calculation, there was only one Noah, the worst one so far, and he hadn't noticed my little barrage of attacks. But he suddenly turned as if sensing my presence, again I was wrong, he only saw that Allen was on the floor above me. He charged and the floor cracked dropping, I moved trying to escape the rubble, it hit me several times leaving me disoriented.

I was moving again getting rid of more akuma, but I was weakening, my Noah was getting stronger in its stead, slowly taking over control. There was another loud crash the sound of the floor above me crashing all around and then all I knew was darkness.

** You have reached the end of this annoying adventure. please take a brochure and mention this to your friend weither you liked it or hated it... hahaha**

**I am planning to write a sequel.. it might take a while, so bear with me if you still enjoy reading this or you are bearing with it..**

**Please comment!**


End file.
